Code Geass Season 1
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: For seven years Lelouch has been in hiding with his brother Rai and sister Nunnally and has been protected by their knight Luna Brighten, Gino Weigberg, and Anya Alstreim. When Lelouch makes a contract with a mysterious woman called C.C. and gains the power of Geass he sets out to destroy the corrupt Britannia and create a peaceful world that his loved ones can be happy in.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Season 1

Episode 0: The Beginning

Lelouch Vi Britannia laughed happily as he chased after his sister Nunnally. It was just after dinner and the Vi Britannia's where having a family get together with their favorite siblings. Already his brothers Clovis and Schneizel and his sisters Cornelia and Euphie had arrived. Know only his twin brothers Castor and Pollux and his youngest brother four year old little Xavier and his older sister Annabelle had to arrive.

"Hey Lelouch wait up!" called a voice.

Lelouch smiled seen his twin brother Rai running toward them. Rai was may have looked just like Lelouch, but while Lelouch was brilliant and not very athletic, Rai had an average intelligence and was very athletic. Many people believed that when they grew up that they would a very dangerous duo.

"Rai where have you been?" Lelouch asked.

"I been trying to find Anya for Luna, but she seems to have disappeared again. You know if her becoming Nunally's knight doesn't work out she could be really good spy. I mean she probably got I don't know how much blackmail on people in the palace that she not even aware of."

"RAI!"

Both boys jumped and turned around a saw their friend and future knight running toward them. Luna Brighten age thirteen, daughter of Artemis Brighten knight of Marianne Vi Britannia. Luna was training under her own mother along with two orphans from Marianne's orphanage Gino and Anya. Even at her age she was considered to have the best marksmanship in Britannia and she knew very fighting style known to man. But she did have a soft spot in her though. Luna loves children and flowers. She was very motherly to the orphans and the little garden that she had a beautiful garden that was only out shined by Marianne's garden.

Behind her was Gino Wienberg the last surviving heir of Wienberg family. While he was only a year younger then Lelouch and Rai he was already a foot taller then the twins, but he was like a little brother to Luna especially since the disappearance of her father and little brother four months ago. Gino was very friendly and easy going but when he was training he worked very hard and never gave up.

Then there was Anya Alstreim an orphan also from Marianne's orphanage. Anya was a strange child she seemed to just disappear and reappear in the oddest place and she always had her little pink camera phone with her that she would write in about her day and take pictures of everything and everyone. She also had crush Gino, but the boy was so thick headed he didn't realize it. She was very nice and had become Nunnally's best friend though so Lelouch like her.

"Well did you find her?" Luna asked putting her hands on her hips her short wavy bob styled hair bouncing with each step.

"No I haven't maybe she's with Nunally," Rai stated grabbing her hand and heading to the main stairway where he had seen his little sister run down no doubt to hug their mother goodnight before the kids had their party.

Gino laughed softly and turned to Lelouch and said, "Luna is such a worry wart eh Lelouch."

"Yeah but with Anya you never can be to careful remember that time she wandered off and she ended up in the Knight of One's bathroom. She got pictures of him getting out of the shower and when he fell down from the shock of a little girl appear out of nowhere."

"Yeah that was classic she still got those pictures on there too."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah she showed me and asked what was hanging in between his legs."

"LELOUCH"

"LULU!"

Lelouch barely had a chance to turn around before he was tackled to the grounded by his sister Euphemia Li Britannia and right behind her was Xavier Ri Britannia. Euphie as her loved ones called was a pure hearted little girl who loved her family and dream of peaceful world. She and her sister Cornelia both greatly admired her mother. Marianne was like a second mother to the girls and to many other royal children.

Xavier was four years old, but one could already tell that he would be a very peaceful young man when he grew older. Xavier had a wild imagination and was always looking for away to bring a smile to he family member's faces. He loved Lelouch and Nunally and saw Marianne as his mother due to his own mother having died in childbirth. Lelouch remembered that Crystal Ri Britannia was a beautiful woman who was one of the few wives to actually befriend his mother and was still saddened by her death.

After getting them off him Lelouch stood up and brushed himself off and looked up to see the rest of his family. The first he saw was his second eldest brother Schneizel el Britannia. Schneizel was very brilliant and it was rumored that he maybe Charles heir instead of his eldest brother Odyssues. He was a very controlled person, but loves his family and does what he can to protect them.

Behind him was Kanon Maldini his best friend from school. Kanon was a strange boy but he had the guts to argue with some very high nobles and even the Emperor's wives. Lelouch believed that Schneizel was friends with Kanon simply because he had the balls to argue with him.

Then he saw his sisters Cornelia Li Britannia and Annabelle Ka Britannia. Cornelia was only seventeen but she was already considered one of the best and brightest of Emperors children right after Schneizel and Lelouch. She deeply respected Marianne and loved her greatly. Cornelia was very mature even for her age because of her mother Lillian Li Britannia's death when she was twelve. Lillian death was because of cancer and the memories of the only other wife that cared for his mother were tragic to Lelouch and he could only imagine that pain that it caused her own children.

Annabelle was completely different story on the other hand. She was older than Nunnally, but was the sixth princess of the family. This was because of the scandal the involved her mother running away with another man. Because this she was pushed down the line for the throne not that Annabelle cared. Annabelle was strong headed and likes to sneak out of the palace to see the commoner world. Sometimes she would be gone for months. No one knew how she did it, but she always brought gifts for her loved ones like the special mineral mixed paints that she gave Clovis to the hand crafted dagger with viper head handle she gave Rai. Plus she seemed to know where to find the best commoner food. It always tasted better then the fancy dinner that they ate every day.

Beside them was his older brother Clovis. Clovis was an artist and wonderful one at that. He love painting more then anything especially his family members and Marianne's gardens. He was more for the glam of the world but he did care about his loved ones. He also hated how his younger brother Clark was seemed to love death destruction and didn't care who was hurt as long as there was pain and suffering. In short Clark was destructive and dangerous, while Clovis artist and peaceful.

And last but not least was his older brothers Castor and Pollux Rui Britannia. The brothers were only two years older then Lelouch and Rai and were very close to them. Castor was considered the peacekeeper of the family while Pollux was more of prankster and troublemaker. Castor was more calm and mellow, while Pollux was adventurous and having fun. Long story short they may look they same, but they had two different personalities.

"Lulu? We play now?" Xavier asked his soft gold eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah Lelouch what's the plan for tonight?" Euphie asked grabbing on his arm and pulling him toward her.

"Hold on let me go get Nunnally and the others and then we can go watch meteor shower in the garden okay." Lelouch said pulling his arm free and head to the stairwell.

"What about Anya?" asked Gino.

"We will look for her too," Lelouch stated.

"Anya disappeared again? Last time she ended up in Odysseus bedroom and got picture of him in his rainbow underwear. I still got a copy of it for an emergency blackmail," Cornelia stated laughing softly at the memory.

Lelouch shook his head as he got to top of the stairwell looked down. Luna was talking to her mother probably try to see if she had seen Anya. Artemis was smiling at her daughter and hugged her softly calming Luna down. From the top of the stairs Lelouch could see Anya peeking out from behind a pillar a small smile on her face. Lelouch then looked over to the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help smile. His brother was blushing as he kissed his mother cheek and Nunnally was tightly clinging to her waist refusing to let go.

"ANYA! There you are. I swore you just disappear because you like to annoy me," Luna said racing down the stairs toward Anya who just giggled.

"Lelouch, come here and give your mother a kiss good night," Marianne yelled up to her son.

"Yeah, Lelouch if I had give her a kiss so do you," Rai shouted as he headed up the stairs.

"Coming mother," Lelouch replied as head down the stairs.

And then all hell broke loose. Hundred of bullets broke through the glass, the lights went out, and cries of pain rang out. When the lights came back on Lelouch's breathe seemed to stop. His brother was kneeling down in pain his hands covering his left eye where blood was dripping. Artemis was lying in a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs her daughter and Anya starting down at her body in shock and horror. Then he saw his mother laying on the stairs blood gushing from her wounds and under her body her saw his little sister, her small fragile body shaking in terror. With out a second thought Lelouch ran down the stairs passed his brother to his mother. He grabbed her shoulders gently flipped her over on to her back and looked into his mother's eyes.

"L-lelouch…" Marianne gasped.

"M-m-mother!" Lelouch mumbled his body shaking with soft sobs, tears running down his face and on his mother's.

Marianne slowly lifted her hand to Lelouch's face and touched it with her finger tips and softly whispered, "L-lelouch pr-prot-ect th-them."

With that said Marianne Vi Britannia's hand fell and her eyes closed forever.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lelouch cried out at the top of his lungs, "MOTHER DON'T GO! PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE US! MOTHER!"

"Lelouch?" at the soft little voice of his sister Lelouch raised his head.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sight of bullet holes his little sister legs. Lelouch slowly got off his mother kneeled by his sister's body and began to push on her knees to stop the bleeding. He then glanced up and saw Gino and his siblings. Gino's blue eyes had tears running down from them and he began to stumble down the stairs toward one person who was like a mother to him. Schneizil was holding Xavier and trying to keep him from seeing the tragedy. Kanon had run down the stairs to his brother and had removed his hands from his face showing where Rai's eye had once been was a bloody hole. Cornelia and Annabelle had raced down the stairs and were now trying to help Lelouch stop the bleeding from Nunnally's legs. Clovis was kneeling down and holding Euphie back as she tried to get down the stairs to Lelouch tears running down both their eyes. Castor had his face buried in his brother's shoulder and Pollux's body was shaking from his soft cries.

Lelouch then turned his head and looked down the stairs. Luna had completely broken down and was lying on top of her mother's body crying in agony though for some strange reason he could not hear a single one of her cries. Anya and Gino were kneeling next to her. Anya had her face buried in Gino chest and her little body was shaking from her sobs and Gino was staring at Artemis's body mumbling to him self softly.

"What happened!" a voice cried.

Lelouch looked up and saw one the guards of the palace. His name was Jeremiah Gottwald and he greatly respected Marianne. Next to him was Villetta Nu Artemis's apprentice and second in command of the unit in charge of protecting the Vi Britannia family.

"No, not Lady Marianne. No I have failed my lady forgive me please," Jeremiah whispered as he sank to his knees.

"Ms. Artemis no please come back please I still you," Villetta whimpered as stared at her mentor and friend's body.

As Lelouch saw all this one thing went through his mind, ' _How could this happen and who is responsible for this?'_

**Nine months later**

Never had Lelouch thought that he would be thankful for Nunnally being blind. All round them there destruction and death. Men, women, and children's bodies scattered everywhere. Lelouch looked his small survivor group. Including himself, Rai, and Nunnally there were three others. Suzaku Kururugi the son of the now deceased Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and his best friend. Kaguya Sumeragi, Suzaku's cousin from his mother's side and Nunnally's best friend. And last, but not least thirteen year old Ritsu Kururugi, Suzaku's cousin on his father's side and Luna's boyfriend.

Lelouch looked at the sad and pained face of Ritsu and could help, but remember the last words that Ritsu had said since the war began.

"_**Luna, Anya, and Gino are dead. They had gone back to the house to see how the Chinese Empress was doing and to see Kosetsu Urabe's baby daughter. When I saw the planes I ran back to the house but it was bombed right when I got there. I couldn't save them I am so sorry Lelouch please forgive me."**_

'_Britannia has destroyed everything! It killed mother and Artemis! It took my brother, my sister, and I away from the family that loved us no matter what! It took Nunnally's legs and sight away. It blinded my brother in his left eye and caused Anya to lose her memories. Because of Britannia Luna became mute and attempted suicide. It brought us to this strange new land and just when we all were beginning to become happy once more it destroyed it. Know it's taken over Japan and killed countless people including Luna, Gino, and Anya. Britannia must be stopped!"_

"I swear… I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Season 1

Episode 1: The Day A New Demon Was Born

"_**I swear… I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch declared.**_

**Seven years later**

Beep-Beep

At the sound of the timer the old man jumped in fear.

"Your out of time. From here on you will make your moves every twenty seconds," the timer stated to the two men playing chess.

The other player a noble man by the name of Earl Robert Dullison smirked, spit and then smugly said, "Very well I'm game."

The old man nervously looked at the board when the doors to the room opened. The man looked behind him and his nervous face was replaced with hopeful joy.

"Heh, did your substitute arrive," Robert replied not really caring at this point.

"Oh, thank heaven I'm saved. Oh, are things going well at school?" the man asked as three figures walked in.

"What have we here? School boys?" the noble mocked.

"Hmm well look at this a noble man," the first boy said.

This boy was Lelouch Lamperouge seventeen years old and was not only very handsome, but gifted chess player. This was not the first time that someone he knows has called for him to be a substitute in chess match. With him were his twin brother Rai and his friend Rivalz Cardemonde. Rai looked just like Lelouch except for his left eye being covered by an eye patch with the Ashford Academy Crest. Rivalz was a close friend of the twins and always drove Lelouch to his chess matches.

"I envy you kids today you have so much time on your hands, time for regrets. What your name?" the noble man asked.

"Lelouch… Lamperouge," Lelouch replied.

"Whoa! Now wait a minute you can't win this one it impossible right," Rivalz exclaimed.

"Come on Riv give my brother some credit," Rai stated shaking his head.

"Rivalz when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asked.

"Umm, twenty minutes if we bust our hump," Rival stated.

"Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back," Lelouch stated smiling.

"Huh?" Rivalz mumbled confused.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Rai stated seen his brother's smile.

"I'll need nine minutes and by the way about yesterday?" Lelouch asked the old man.

"Understood sir, we'll discuss it later," the man replied.

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move," Robert stated.

"Enough time," Lelouch stated calmly as he picked up the king.

"Hmm, you start with the king hahahahaha," Robert laughed and Lelouch just smirked.

**Meanwhile at Ashford Academy**

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly Ashford asked her friends Nina Einstein and Shirley Fenette.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz and Rai," Shirley stated an edge in her voice.

"What, maybe its poker this time," Milly replied.

"They seem to forget that they're on the Student Council. They're off gambling for money. Lulu maybe smart yet he waste his brain on stupid things and then drags Rara into with him. If only he applied himself in school he'd get high grades and set a better example for Rara"

"Oh, I wish my darling Lulu and sweet Rara would be serious young men. How adorable is that!" Milly teased.

"Please Madam President," Shirley mumbled.

**Inside a truck race down the road**

"Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing. It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we got a problem," the drive stated angrily as he tried to lose the cops camera copter.

**Back at the chess match**

Robert dropped his decorative pen and stared frozen in shock at the board his face twitching slightly.

"I love playing against the nobility. When they lose they always pay out of pride. By the way eight minutes thirty-two seconds is a new record," Rivalz stated gleefully.

"HAHAHA OH GOD DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN YOU WON. I THINK HIS FACE IS STILL FROZEN FROM THE SHOCK HAHAHA," Rai laugh loudly as they head to the exit.

"Shut up Rai or I'll tell Shirley about those secret love letters you write for her," Lelouch threatened getting a headache from his brother's laughter.

"You promised to never speak of that!" Rai exclaimed.

"He also didn't have much time to move either and as opponents go the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites that's all," Lelouch scorned.

"Well then why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians!" Rivalz suggested.

Once they exited the building they heard the whispers. Talk of the terrorists attack on Osaga and the fifty-nine people killed in it, more so the eight Britannians then the fifty-one Elevens. Suddenly the broad cast changed to that of the Britannia Royal Crest mean only one thing. Governor Clark la Britannia Fourth Prince of Britannia was about to put on a show.

Lelouch and Rai's eyes glared at the screen as the Clark started his speech, "To all my imperial subjects. Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannian."

**Truck**

"We're not Elevens we're Japanese!" the female terrorist stated.

**Broad Cast**

Clark continued, "Do you not see my pain my heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11 I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind, because our battle is a righteous one our virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all. Now then everyone I would like you to join me in a moment of silence for the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

Lelouch simply paid the bill for the parking space and Rai grabbed his helmet.

"Well aren't you guys going to join in?" Rivalz asked as he got his bike ready to leave.

"Are you?" Lelouch countered.

"Its sort of embarrassing," Rivalz stated bashfully.

"And I agree with you. Besides spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it," Lelouch solemnly stated.

"Dang that's dark buddy," Rival replied.

"It's all about self-satisfaction it doesn't matter how hard you try you can do it. There's no way you can change the world,"

"Besides that Clark is nothing, but a hypocrite. Sure on screen he is a righteous man, but look at the facts. He waits for a whole day to make this speech, does it when there will be lots people watching the news, and there were fifty-nine people in that attack, but he only prays for the Britannians. Clark doesn't care about the Elevens and would sooner shoot the corpse of an Eleven then pray for them to rest in peace.

"Yeah well I guess you guys would know huh? I mean he is your older brother and all," Rivalz stated grinning.

**Viceroy Palace**

"You were magnificent your highness. One would never guess you were attending a party while doing that," a noble woman stated as the Viceroy stepped of his stage.

"After all the Viceroy is the head actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly," Clark la Britannia stated.

"My your so self-confident," the woman replied.

"Its all in the performance," Clark replied, "Since the media what a self righteous prince so I give them one."

"Untrue," stated a noble man, "Prince Clovis our key purpose in life is to support and assist your rain in anyway we can."

"His rain is a pathetic sham," a report by the name of Diethard Ried stated.

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Reid," a young man stated as he walked up to him.

Diethard turned around and saw before him Prince Clovis the Third Prince of Britannian, the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, and older brother of Clark. Since they were children the boys had been for the glam of the world instead of the ugliness of world. That is until the murders of Marianne Vi Britannia and her knight Artemis Brighten and later the deaths of her children Lelouch, Rai and Nunnally as well as their "knights" Luna Brighten and her unofficially adopted siblings Gino and Anya. Since that day Clovis's eyes had been open to what kind of world they really lived in. When he had turned eighteen Clovis had asked be the Viceroy of Area 11. He remembered how in the few letters he gotten from his siblings during their stay they had come to love Japan and it people. In the last letter they had talked about how Luna had been slowly gaining her sanity back and had even begun to say peoples names as well as a doctor that was helping Nunnaly gain back the ability to walk. A week later Japan was invaded as his beloved siblings were among the dead.

As a way of honoring them all he had tried to do was make Area 11 a better place for the Elevens. He opened schools, hospitals, and started charities to help the Elevens. During his three year rain there was only ten terrorist attacks simply because while they weren't free the Elevens lives where much better then they had been with the last Viceroy. There was one thing above all else that gained Clovis great respect from even the Japanese Liberation Front. When ever an Eleven was killed because a terrorist attack or from the actions of Britannian he make a special announcement. He would say the name or names of the dead and then he would say 'I pray that the Japanese that died today will rest in peace.' Clovis would honor these people by giving back their true name even if it was only in death.

But then his younger Brother Clark came and took over because he wanted to dishonor the Vi Britannia children. Clark was very violent as a child and unlike his brother hated that there was dirty blood in the family. Even know as an adult he was know for his cruelty to Elevens and if he had his way would start genocide just destroy something that those commoner children cared for even if they had been dead for seven years. Of course he couldn't do that so instead had shut down many of the schools, hospitals, and charities that Clovis had created. Clovis was thankful that the Nunnally Gardens, the Lelouch Knightmare Training Academy, the Rai Academy for the Disabled, and the Vi Britannia Memorial statue had not been destroyed. He was also thankful that Brighten Memorial Art Museum had not been destroyed either.

Since Clark had come into power he tried to make the masses see him as a good, caring prince while at the same time destroying all the hard work that Clovis had done to make Area 11 a better place. Terrorist attacks had tripled in the last three years and the attacks were getting more and more deadly. Clovis had been trying to make it so that the people could see who Clark really was in order to regain control of Area 11 and hopeful bring the attacks rate down again. This is where Diethard Ried came into the picture. Clovis had been giving bits of info to the reporter to make into a documentary that would show the people who Clark really was and hopeful get Clovis reinstated as Viceroy.

"Here is the unedited version of the speech he just gave I am sure the masses would love the way he insults the common people for doing nothing to stop the attacks," Clovis stated as he handed the reporter and flash drive.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, your Highness," Diethard replied as he quickly took the flash drive and headed for the exit and Clovis head over to his brother.

Just as he was about to leave a soldier came running crying out, "Your Highness."

Seeing this Diethard wondered aloud "A soldier? Not another appearance for him. I hope it's not as dreary…"

"YOU FOOL," Clark cried angrily.

"The police were informed that it was medical equipment. That's all. We scramble the army," the soldier Bartley Asprius tried to explain to the prince.

"Deploy the Royal Guard. The Knightmares as well," Clark ordered.

**On the road on Rivalz's bike**

"That first move you made why did you start with the King Lelouch?" Rival questioned as he glanced over to his two friends in the custom-made sidecar car for two.

"If the King doesn't lead how can he suspect his subordinates to follow," Lelouch replied as he read his book.

"Spoken like true blue blood bro," Rai stated as he looked though his spyglass at the buildings across the settlement.

"Yeah, what with that? I mean you are a lost prince and all so are you thinking of running a major corporation or becoming a five star general or something?" Rivalz asked.

"No way ambitions like that will ruin your health. Beside that would draw to much attention to us so what would the point of going into hiding anyway," Lelouch answered.

Suddenly there was the sound of honking and when the guys turned to look there was a giant truck right on their tail. So Rivalz did the only rational thing he could do…he panicked.

"AAAHHH WE'RE GOING TO DIE," Rival screamed as he tried to swerve to avoid the truck.

**Inside the truck**

"You idiot watch where your going," the drive cursed as he also swerved to avoid running over the bike.

"No not that way," the girl cried, but it was too late and the truck crashed into a construction site.

**With the Boys**

"Eh, was that our fault," Rivalz asked as the bike came to a stop.

"I don't think so," Lelouch replied when he notice a weird green mist coming from the truck.

"What the?" Lelouch mumbled as he watched the mist.

"Bro do you see that. Rivalz come check this out," Rai shout behind him as he stared at the strange mist.

"Man this suck looks like the power line on the bike guys," Rivalz stated as he came up behind them, "Looks like we'll…what the heck is that?"

The boys stood there for a few seconds and tried to figure out what the mist was when they heard voices and noticed a crowd gathering. People where make all sorts of comments raging from calling for help to complaining how it was just a drunk driver. What pissed Lelouch off was how people were just standing there doing nothing to help, some were even taking pictures.

"All those idiots," Lelouch mumbled as he threw his helmet and protective glasses into the sidecar.

"Wait!" Rivalz cried as Rai ran after Lelouch.

Looking back at his bike to his friends who were running for the truck and sighed took off after them. As he ran to the truck Rival couldn't help but hear people mock them trying to help and wonder why no one had called for help yet.

"Hey are you all right?" Lelouch yelled as and Rai tried to get to the front of the truck.

"Lelouch the ladder," Rivalz said as he pointed out the ladder on the side of the trailer.

Lelouch ran over to the ladder and started to climb with Rai and Rivalz climbing in after them.

**Inside the truck**

"Nagata? Nagata! Are you all right," the girl asked her partner as he came to.

**Outside the truck**

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Lelouch shouted into the trailer of the truck to see if anyone inside.

Suddenly Lelouch heard a whisper, "Its you! Finally I have found my…"

Lelouch climbed up on to the top of the trailer and helped his brother climb up. He just started helping Rivalz when the truck suddenly jerked backward and the shot forward causing all three of them to lose their balance and fall in to the open hatch on the roof.

"Stop we're in here," Lelouch shouted.

"Dude, stop this truck you got passengers back here and we want to get off," Rai cried.

"Hey, guys would you call this a hit and run," Rivalz groaned at they were tossed around the back of the truck.

Lelouch looked around and seeing a strange container Lelouch started to climb up it to get the hatch mumbling, "You think they would put a ladder on the inside too.

"STOP THE VEHICLE! SURRENDER NOW YOU GET THE CHANCE TO DEFEND YOURSELVE IN COURT! STOP AND SURRENDERED AT ONCE!" a soldier ordered from a helicopter before it began to fire on the truck, "GIVE UP NOW OR WE'LL SHOT TO KILL!

"Now what do we do that's the army?" Nagata asked his partner as he tried to avoid the bullets.

"Have you forgotten that's what I'm here for," the girl stated as they headed into a tunnel.

"If we jump out we have the choice of breaking our necks or getting shot," Lelouch observed.

Rivalz then lifted his phone out of his pocket and said, "We could try call-"

Suddenly the door to the front of the truck opened and Lelouch grabbed Rai and Rivalz and hide behind the container. A girl stepped out of the front of the truck and head toward the back.

"Can you enter the subway via the Osabu route?" the girl asked as she started up a set of stairs in the back.

"Kallen let's use it here why not?" the driver called out.

"Because that would mean a blood bath," Kallen replied angrily.

"Your right," the man stated solemnly.

"Hey Lelouch, Rivalz do you guys get the feeling we've seen her before," Rai asked staring at the pretty redhead.

"TARGET IS MOVING FROM THE SETTLEMENT TOWARD THE GHETTO."

"COPY THAT. CORNER THEM."

"ROGER THAT."

Suddenly something came shooting out of the back of the truck and destroyed a helicopter.

"A slash harken!" gasped one of the pilots as red Glasgow came out of the back of the truck.

"A KNIGHTMARE!" the shocked pilot stated.

"Crap these guys are real terrorists," Lelouch cursed as the doors closed.

"You fellas know full well what this bad ass mother can do," Kallen mocked as she destroyed another copter.

"The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy," ordered a man know as Jeremiah Gottwald once one the top guards of Marianne Vi Britannia who after the death of her children in Area 11 became Purist believing the Elevens killed her children.

"I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out some scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland. Not to menschen a filthy Eleven who spears the compassion of our Emperor," Jeremiah mocked the pilot of the Glasgow as he shot part the arm off.

"Kallen we should both split up! Both us can't risk being killed! Run for it!" Nagata stated when suddenly another Sutherland appeared before him and shot.

Nagata swerved and head into a subways holding one hand to a wound in his stomach.

"Simple minded Eleven," stated Villetta Nu former apprentice of Artemis Brighten who also became a Purist after her mistress's daughter had been killed in war with the Vi Britannias.

"No way its stuck," Kallen cried when her slash harken wouldn't deploy.

"Second hand junk," Jeremiah stated as he tried finish her off when she shot him with what was left of her arm and made an escape, "I'll admit I really like your spirit. However…"

**Truck**

"No cell phone reception we're out of range," Lelouch stated as he started his useless phone.

"We must be in the old subway lines judging from the darkness," Rai added.

"That would mean we're heading out somewhere in the Ghetto. Getting out would be pretty dangerous. Okay I am not big on military but I'll take their protection. If we give them a terrorist communicator… oh wait I forgot," Lelouch replied shining his phone at the door with Japanese writing on it.

**Military Commander Center**

"Ah ha," Lloyd Asplund exclaimed staring at Bartley.

"What are you doing," Bartley asked a little unnerved by the Earl.

"Looking at a man who blundered am I right?" Lloyd mocked the large man.

"Why you…"

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clark were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout, too. Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot-on!" Lloyd finished turning around and looking at his assistant Cecile Croomy.

"It was nothing I just thought it was strange," Cecile replied.

"Okay that's enough! What is it the Special Core wants out of this?" Bartley asked not in mood to play with the Earl of Pudding.

"I am simply saying that I would like to assist with the clean up," the Earl stated.

"To assist?" questioned the general.

"Correct, because its data I want," Lloyd replied.

"Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen anyway?" Cecile asked worriedly.

Bartley became very serious, "Chemical weapons, in other words poison gas."

**Truck**

Nagata was losing too much blood. Everything was blurry and he was getting weaker by the second. He had to get the gas to Ohgi. If Nagata had not been so badly injured he may have been able to the giant hole that he was about to drive into. Lelouch and the guys were suddenly being thrown around when the truck came to sudden stop.

"What an accident?" Lelouch wonder as he and the others slowly got up.

"The tire stuck. Please Ohgi find me," Nagata begged as he flipped a switch before loosing conscience the last thing he saw was the picture of his wife and baby girl.

Rai walked over to the front of the truck and opens the door and look in to see the Eleven terrorist. At first he thought that the man was dead until he groan softly. Rai then saw the timed bomb that the Eleven had activated. Rai was about to walk out when he saw picture on the dashboard. It was the man with his family. Seeing this made Rai feel that this man needed help and fast.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Rivalz were getting ready to start climbing up when suddenly Lelouch was kick to the ground by a Britannian soldier. The soldier then grabbed Rivalz's arm and flipped him over stunning him.

"You Britannian…" Lelouch started to say when soldier grabbed his throat.

"That's enough mindless murder," the soldier state as he set his knee on Rivalz's back pinning him.

"Wait we're not terr…" Lelouch tried to explain again only to be interrupted by the soldier.

"Planning to use poison gas. Don't play dumb with me," the soldier replied his voice dripping with venom.

"Get off me!" Lelouch finally yelled as he kicked the soldier off him, "we're not here by choice and if that's poison gas then it was made in Britannia wasn't it."

"My God," the soldier mumbled when he saw the teen's face as he walked out of the shadows and helped his friend up.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?" Lelouch finished angrily.

"Lelouch? It's me Suzaku!" the soldier stated taking of his headgear and gas mask.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sight of his childhood friend and mumbled, "You… you became Britannian soldier.

Suzaku nodded and said "Yeah and what about you? You're a…"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked when the container suddenly opened.

Seeing this Suzaku suddenly pushed Lelouch and Rivalz to the ground covering Lelouch's mouth with his gas mask and his backup over Rivalz's mouth. The container open with a bright shining light, but instead of poisonous vapors a beautiful girl fell out of the container.

"That's not poisonous gas. What is it," asked Suzaku as he stared in shock along with Lelouch and Rivalz at the sight.

Suddenly front door opened with Rai coming out with a man on his back saying, "Lelouch come on we got to this guy a hospital. He got a little girl to go home too. Oh and you know how big sis always makes me carry that first aid kit well when we get home remind me to thank her. Oh hey Suzaku…SUZAKU. What are you… who this… WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST MISS?"

**Glasgow**

"In all the confusion I left it in the coat," Kallen stated.

"Its okay the Glasgow's circuits are useable," man said over the radio, "So we're we right?"

"Think so. I bet it's poison gas like intelligence said,"

"And Nagata?"

"I don't know I think he made it underground," Kallen replied.

**Truck**

"Tell us the truth Suzaku. This girl? Poison gas?" Lelouch stated as he grilled Suzaku for information.

"Hey that's what they told us in the briefing I swear," Suzaku replied as he unzipped the girl's legs.

"Man what the heck going on here," Rivalz stated as he worked on the girl's hands.

"I can't believe I missed you doing spin-kick right into Lelouch's face," Rai grumbled as he shifted the man on his back.

Rai was in a lot better shape then Lelouch, but the guy was still a bit bigger than him. Suddenly, the group was blinded by light coming from behind them.

"Stinking monkey being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you," the Captain of the Royal Guard stated.

"But sir I was told that this was poison gas," Suzaku tried to defend himself.

"How dare you question orders," said the Captain angrily.

"This is bad. This poisonous situation, which could poses a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed," Lelouch mumbled to himself.

"However, in light of your outstand military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi take this and execute those terrorists," order the Captain as he held a gun out to Suzaku.

"But their not terrorist their civilians that got caught up in all of this," Suzaku protested.

"You insubordinate little… that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia," the Captain hissed.

"Yes, but I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your order sir," Suzaku stated turning to look at his friends with warmth shining in his eyes.

"Very well," the Captain stated as he raised the gun to Suzaku's back.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch and Rai cried as their friend crumbled to the ground.

"Well Britannian school boys not very good day to cut class. Collect the girl, after you have her kill the students and the Eleven scum.

"Yes my lord," the Royal replied as they raised their guns to the group.

Suddenly the truck exploded. See this as a chance to escape the group ran down the subway line. As Rai ran he could help but think that terrorist bomb met to kill was what had saved their lives.

**Mobile Command Center**

"They escaped and you call yourself the royal guard!" Bartley exclaimed appalled that the Royal Guard had let this happen.

The Captain replied, "Forgive me my lord. The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?"

"W-we'll continue the investigation."

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase," Clark calmly stated.

"But your Highness…" Bartley tried argue.

"If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home that we're carrying out a plan of urban renewal here. As Clark la Britannia Fourth Prince of the Empire of Britannia I order you destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto leave no left alive," Clark ordered with a wave of his hand and with out a second thought the Shinjuku Ghetto became blood bath.

"Brother what are you doing," Clovis asked shocked as he came into the command center.

"Cleaning out the terrorists of today and tomorrow," Clark stated, " These a Elevens refuse to bow to Britannia and become loyal subjects by becoming Honorary Britannians. By killing the future terrorists we have a better chance of stopping it all together."

THIS GENOCIDE CLARK THERE ARE INOCCENT PEOPLE OUT THERE. JUST BECAUSE THE DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP THE PRIDE YOU ARE GOING WIPE OUT AN ENTIRE GHETTO. THERE ARE OVER A THOUSAND ELEVENS IN THIS GHETTA AND YOU PLAN TO NOT JUST KILL THE TERRORISTS, BUT MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN. YOU'RE A MONSTER CLARK THIS IS MURDER I AM REPORTING YOU FATHER RIGHT KNOW," Clovis cried as he reached for the phone.

Suddenly Clovis was punched in the face. With out mercy Clark began to beat his old brother to the ground. Of the two Clark had inherited his father's great size. He had used his fists on Clovis a number of times and Clovis could do nothing about it because of a very dirty piece of blackmail that Clark had on him. By the time Clark was done the Clovis was black and blue and was fighting to stay awake.

"Take him somewhere and lock the door," Clark ordered the shock commanders and turned watch the show of his cleansing, "I will deal with him later."

"N-n-no… Cl-cla-rk… d-d-d-don't!" Clovis gasped as he finally blacked out.

**Subway**

Lelouch and the others continued to run until the girl tripped on some ruble. The group stopped suddenly coming to terms what had just happened and was happening around them.

"What are you?" Lelouch cried beginning to break down, "this chaos is all your fault isn't it! Not only that Britannia has even killed Suzaku just like her!"

"Lelouch, look at me we're going to out this. If not our sakes do for our family then. Remember what mother said before she died. We have to protect our family and means we can't die here!" Rai stated looking into his brother's pained eyes.

"Guys there's and opening over there," Rivalz exclaimed.

**Outside the Command Center**

"Not there?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It looks like he's gone the front line," Cecile stated.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" Lloyd asked disappointed.

"Now what will we do?" Cecile asked.

"We steam rolled our way in here, but we don't have deviser to use it," Lloyd stated staring at the key to his creation.

**With Lelouch and the others**

"Stay quiet and wait here," Lelouch told his friends as he crawled up to see if it was safe.

Suddenly there were gunshots and Lelouch watched a man stumbled before falling to the ground.

"Report," the Captain ordered.

"We found only Elevens here sir," a soldier reported.

"Your sure that that exit comes out here?" the Captain asked.

The soldier nodded and said, "Yes sir. It matches up with our map of the old city.

Lelouch became aware that Rivalz was standing next to him and make a hand motions toward them. Lelouch saw a man and little girl hiding by some crates. The man pushed the girl toward the open and ran out toward a door drawing attention way from the girl giving her time to get Rivalz. The soldiers saw the man and gunned him down. The child got Rivalz and he saw she was about to cry and put her face in chest.

"Be quiet for know okay. When they leave you cry all you want," Rivalz said trying to comfort the little girl.

"Damn it! We missed that door they could have escaped before we even got here let's move," the captain ordered.

And then Lelouch's phone rang. He tried to hang, but it was to late.

**Ashford**

"That jerk he hung up on me I can believe it," Shirley said glaring at the phone.

**Back with the group**

Lelouch and the others were thrown toward the wall. Rivalz was holding the little girl close to his chest as she cried fearfully the man's sacrifice seemly being in vain. Rai was on the ground trying cover the Eleven from be shot. The girl from the container was be held by some soldiers.

"You scum," Lelouch spat.

"You did well avoiding us for some students, but you are Britannians. Unfortunately, my clever young friends you all have no future," the Captain stated as he raised his gun to Lelouch's head.

"He mustn't die," the girl cried as he jumped in front of Lelouch getting shot in the head instead.

"You shot her," Lelouch stated as he kneeled down by the dead girl shocked.

"Hmm, our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh, well nothing can be done about it know," the Captain stated with out care, "We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorists hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had been already tortured to death. What do you think school boys?"

Lelouch looked at the girl his mind racing, 'How can this be happening? First Suzaku is killed and know this girl. Know I am about to die with my brother and best friend. Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life it's gone in a heart beat.'

Lelouch began to see images first a young girl in a wheelchair, Nunnally, then a girl with pink hair staring at a camera phone, Anya, a tall blonde teen with a goofy grin, Gino, and then last a young woman with a sad smile that had one blue eye and one green eye surround by children of different ages, Luna. Suddenly, Lelouch's hand was grabbed by the dead girl and found himself seem new images.

"You don't want it to end here do you?" the girl's voice echoed in Lelouch's mind.

'What?' Lelouch wondered.

"You appear to have many reasons for living."

'That girl! That's impossible!'

"If I grant you power could you go on. I prose a deal. In exchange for this power you must make my one wish come true. Except this contract you and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans you live unlike any other. A different providence a different time a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to life of solitude are you prepared for this."

Lelouch suddenly got a vision of his father Charles and said, "Yes I here by except the terms of your contract!"

Lelouch slowly stood up and covered his eye and then asked, " Say, how should Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Lelouch?" Rai asked kind of worried about his brother's tone of voice.

"Rivalz cover the child's eyes please I don't want her to have to see this," Lelouch ordered.

"What are you so kind of radical?" the Captain asked unnerved suddenly.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot our opponent is just a schoolboy? Or have you finally realized that the only one who should kill are the one who are prepared to be killed!" Lelouch stated uncovering his eye showing a strange bird symbol in his eye.

"What's happening here?" the Captain asked fearfully.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you all of you die!" Lelouch ordered.

After a few second the Captain began to laugh and said, "Happily your Highness! Fire!"

The Captain then pointed his gun at his own neck, as did the rest of the Royal Guard pulled the trigger. Gunshots rang out and bodies dropped to the floor. A little blood splattered on Lelouch's face. He then stared in shock at what he just done. Rai and Rivalz both couldn't believe what just happened.

"Well then," said Lelouch as he smiled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Season 1

Episode 2: The White Knight Awakens

**The Captain then pointed his gun at his own neck, as did the rest of the Royal Guard pulled the trigger. Gunshots rang out and bodies dropped to the floor. A little blood splattered on Lelouch's face. He then stared in shock at what he just done. Rai and Rivalz both couldn't believe what just happened.**

"**Well then," said Lelouch as he smiled evilly.**

The chaos was still going on outside, but that didn't matter at the moment. Lelouch had just ordered the Royal Guard to die and with out thought they had followed that order. It was frightening and strange, as was the smile that Lelouch had on his face.

"Lelouch?"

Snapping out of his little victory daze at his brother's voice Lelouch turned around and looked at the group. Rivalz was staring in shock at Lelouch holding the little girl to his chest trying to calm her down as all that had happened in the last few minutes seemed to register her little body shaking. Rai was still on the ground next the Eleven who was still knocked out his eyes wide with wonder.

"Lelouch how did you just do that? Tell me the truth Lulu please," Rai begged.

Never had Lelouch wanted more than anything then to lie to his brother. But something stopped him. Even if he used his new power on Rai, Rivalz, and the little girl what to say that he wouldn't have to use it later. He didn't know what this power was, only that it was strong that he had used it the right way or he could end up hurting his family. He had just ordered these men to die what's to say he may become power hunger and hurt his family with it. He couldn't do that. He couldn't lie to his family even if he tried.

"I don't know what exactly I did, but that girl did something to me. It's like I can order someone to do what ever I want no matter what it is. Rai this what we have been waiting for this can be a chance to change Britannia," Lelouch declared.

Rai was quiet for a moment and then looked his brother in the eye and said, "Lelouch I won't try to understand this, but I will help you in anyway I can. This power is dangerous and I need you promise me something. No matter what you never use it on our loved ones that includes Rivalz here you got that."

"Same here Lelouch. After what I've seen to day I finally understand what if is you guys hate about Britannia. I don't know what I can do to help, but I just saw a man give up his life for this little girl. I want to honor that sacrifice by help the El- I mean Japanese," Rivalz stated.

Shaking his head in understanding Lelouch turned back to the dead girl when suddenly two Sutherlands came barreling in to the building.

"You there what happened here. Why are all these Royal Guardsmen dead and why are Britannian students in a place like this?" a woman's voice demanded shooting at the wall behind them.

"I ordered you to come out at once," Lelouch commanded activating his power.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order us around you brat," a man's voice from the other Sutherland stated.

"I see it only work by direct eye contract," Lelouch mumbled and shouted, "My name is Alan Spacer this my brother Jackson and my friend Daniel Ruther and with us are two Eleven servants of ours. My father is a duke my ID card is my breast pocket. After you confirm who we are we will request you protection.

Both pilots shut down their Knightmares and exited them. They had their guns trained on the group ready to fire at any given point

"Keep your hands where I can see them! I'll take out your ID," a woman with dark skinned and silver hair said.

"Know then both of you hand your Knightmare keys to me," Lelouch ordered.

After a few seconds a red ring appeared around the woman and the man's eyes and they gave their key codes. Lelouch gave Rai one of the keys and headed to one of the Knightmares with Rai following him. As he passed the woman Rai suddenly had a flash back of his childhood with the woman helping him pick flowers for his mother's birthday.

"Aunt Villetta?' Rai thought.

"Rivalz I want you to ride with me! Bring the little girl okay it's not safe to leave her here. Rai take that the Eleven with you and if you get a chance give him to the terrorists and keep your phone on I'll call you to tell what to do next," said Lelouch as he got into the Knightmare.

"Got it," Rai answered.

"THOSE DAMN BRITANNIANS!" Kallen cursed as she tried to stop the massacre of her people.

"KALLEN! CAN THE GLASGOW STILL MOVE," Ohgi cried over the radio.

DONE WORRY OHGI! IT'S ALL RIGHT I'LL DECOY THEM! JUST GET THE PEOPLE OUT HERE! THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL BE CAPTURE WILL BE THOSE US IN THE RESISTANCE!"

"I KNOW, BUT WERE TRAPPED! THEY GOT US COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!"

**With Lelouch and the others**

Lelouch hung up on Shirley and called Rai, "Hey Rai, looks like they are keeping a tight lid on this so it will be hard to call for reinforcement so they will have to just use the pieces they have on the board. I think we can use the resistance group to our advantage."

"Whatever you say bro. Wait is that… Lelouch look to the build to the right second floor its Luna!" Rai cried out.

Lelouch looked and his eyes opened wide at the sight of his older 'sister' looking down at him. Rai drove his Knightmare over to the window and put his hand out. With out a second thought Luna climbed into the offered hand and Rai went back to Lelouch. Once they got back to Lelouch remembered something. When Luna wasn't at work she liked to go the surrounding ghettos and hand out food and medical supplies to the Elevens. Suddenly Lelouch realized that Luna was moving her hand in sigh language.

"_Lelouch I know its you! Please, let me help!" _Luna signed, "_I will do what ever I have to do to help you. You are my prince and I am your knight let me help you please"_

"I have to get her out of here but how? Wait the Eleven," Lelouch stated and called Rai, "Rai give Luna the Eleven and get them to safe zone the terrorist have set up then come back here. Rai did as he was told and head off to the safe zone. Once we returned he got back into the Sutherland and waited for orders.

"How did she know?" Lelouch questioned.

"Lelouch?" Rivalz asked.

"Don't worry about it Rivalz I'll deal with it later," Lelouch said and then turned on the terrorist's radio.

**With Kallen**

Kallen was trying to out run three Sutherlands with a low battery when she heard someone say, "The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who's this? How do you know this code?" Kallen demanded.

"That doesn't matter if you want to win your just going to have to trust me," the voice replied.

"Win?" Kallen questioned as she jumped on to the tracks with the two Sutherlands chasing after her, "Okay what am I suppose to do know?"

Suddenly a carrier train was coming up right in front of them.

"Since you trusted me your going to win. Jump on to the train!" the voice ordered.

"Gotch ya!" Kallen jumped up and landed on to the train jumping on to each train cars.

The first Sutherland was forced to stop the train from pushing them back and then a man's voice said, "If that's your plan then… you two go after the Glasgow"

"Yes my lord," the pilots answered as they jumped only to hit by a slash harken.

"What the? Shot by friendly fire? You there what's your name and your unit," the remaining pilot demanded spotting two Sutherland in a high building,

The Sutherlands in the building then open fired on the last Sutherland.

"We're after the one armed Glas-. Oh my God terrorists!" the pilot cried as one of the wheel of the Sutherland were destroyed crippling it, "You son of a-"

"AAAHHH!" Kallen cried as she raced toward the Sutherland causing it eject to safely.

"You saved me, but how did you get hold two Sutherland?" Kallen question before she realized that the two Sutherlands were gone, " What? Where did they go?"

"Kallen what the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked as he and some of their friends came running up to the Glasgow.

"What, he contacted you too!" Kallen asked.

"Sure did and Yoshida's group will be here soon," Ohgi replied when his radio buzzed.

"Are you in charge?" the voice asked

"Ah yeah," Ohgi answered.

"I present to the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders," the voice stated.

Kallen's eyes widened at the sight Sutherlands in the car she had opened.

"There's more in here!"

"Here too!"

"Amazing! Hey, maybe we should give this guy a chance."

"All this, but how?" Kallen wondered.

"Woman in the Glasgow," said the voice.

"Y-yes."

"Stay where you are. Your unit's going to run decoy you got that."

"Understood!"

"Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes worth!"

"Recharge it. In about ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions," the voice finished and then hung up.

**Hidden in a building**

"This is wearing me out," Lelouch mumbled.

"Lelouch you want me to pilot for a bit so you get some rest?" Rivalz asked.

"No I need to stay alert, but thank Rivalz. How's the kid she sure been quiet for a while now."

"Lelouch I think that she may have Silence Syndrome."

Lelouch's eyes shot open and he turned around and looked at the girl. The wide glassy eyes, the lack of reaction to what was happening around, and finally she hadn't made a sound since the man was shot.

"Damn it!" Lelouch cried slamming his fist into the side of the Sutherland.

Silence Syndrome or S.S. as it was called was mental condition that had started to appear in the Areas that were taken over. For the first few weeks the victim would be unresponsive to what was going on around them and had to be taken care. Eventually the person would wake up from the trance like state and would continue on with their lives. Of course there was one lasting side effect. The victim would lose their voice. While it wasn't an irreversible side effect it was rare that the victims ever spoke again. Lelouch should know. After all Luna was double S.S. victim. She had gained it after her mother's death, but was beginning to gain her voice back when the war broke out causing a relapse. Know the only way she could speak was through sign language.

"We'll have Luna look after her Rivalz. She's the only one who can help her deal with this."

"Right, Lelouch is about time," Rivalz stated.

"We'll win Rivalz after all I'm betting my own life on this game," Lelouch stated looking at the chess piece he had in his had

Rivalz nodded and Lelouch then turn on the radio, "Alright, your code name is Q1 here's what you need to do."

**Commander Center**

"The terrorist are mixed among the Eleven populous and their mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army," Bartley bragged to Clark.

"We know that! Moving on," Clark stated.

"Understood your Highness, the gas capsules will be-"

"What the public thinks."

"Yes, we'll keep searching for her."

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive."

**Resistance Group**

"Hey are you certain about this whole thing? They've all had their IFF's removed. What if this is a trap?" questioned the resistance member Tamaki.

"The other side has total advantage in this war they don't need to set any traps," Ohgi replied as armed his Sutherland, "Alright people lets move to your assigned points!"

"P1 can you move? It operate basically the same as what your use too."

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name," Ohgi said into the radio.

"Can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway if Q1 is on schedule enemy Sutherlands probably two of the will reach you in twenty-three seconds," the voice explained, "Shoot them threw the wall."

"Ah, he's out of his mind," Tamaki stated.

"Everyone double check your weapons," Ohgi ordered.

"What are you serious?" Tamaki exclaimed.

**Commander Center**

"Enemy spotted at F31."

"A feint ay how pedestrian," Clark commented.

"Tell Oswald's squad to go straight in!" Bartley ordered, "Have Yukizowa strike from the rear."

**Resistance Group**

"3…2…1…FIRE," Ohgi cried.

The resistance fire and destroyed the two Sutherland just like the voice said.

**Commander Center**

"Sir Yugin and Sir Valery lost!"

"An ambush?" Clark questioned.

**Resistance Group**

"An ID signal can be a double edged sword ay Rivalz," Lelouch stated, "Besides if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be a be completed."

"Man, Lelouch you can really scary when you want to be," Rivalz replied with a shiver.

"Q1, P1, P7 move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock," the voice ordered.

"You heard him! Do what the voice says," Ohgi ordered.

"Damn what else does he want us to do," Tamaki grumbled.

"P5 ready?" the voice asked.

"Ugh! Quit calling me that!" Tamaki replied.

Again the resistance group took out their enemy with out a hitch.

**Commander Center**

"The Enemy is moving toward G28!"

"Send Lasso's squad! I mean Cloubase squad!" Bartley commanded.

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry!" Clark gasped.

**Resistance Group**

Kallen's Glasgow jumped on to a building and knocked out another Knightmare.

**Commander Center**

"Sir Globay has ejected! His units been lost!"

"Change our codes they're intercepting our transmissions!" Bartley barked.

"We all ready have sir! For times!"

"Do it again!" Barley cried and Clark stood up furious.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clark cried.

"F-forgive me," Bartley stuttered.

"Good afternoon!" Lloyd exclaimed merrily.

"What is it we're in the middle of an operation?" Bartley snapped at Earl.

"I'd say its time to deploy the special weapon," Lloyd stated.

"We have no time for this right know," Clark replied walking up the map of the ghetto.

**Resistance Group **

One tank was shot and destroyed

"R2 fire anchor."

A Rook moved up one space.

A helicopter bit the dust.

"B7 use UN ordinates."

A Bishop was put into place.

Another tanker was destroyed.

"N group you'll continue your advance."

A Knight was placed in the front.

"YOU BLOODY ELEVENS!" a pilot cried as he and his team's Sutherland were obliterated.

The Britannian forces where dropping like flies.

**Commander Center**

"We just lost Lasso's squad!"

"So do it! We'll have to bring up Quincy's squad!"

"My Lord that will break the in circle meant!" Bartley objected.

**Resistance Group**

"Know then the enemy has five oppositions. Their move," Lelouch stated smirking.

**Commander Center**

"We'll reinforce the breach with some of the enforcements guarding me," Clark stated, "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here.

**Resistance Group**

"Man, Lelouch its really weird how much of chess match this is turning into," Rai stated over the phone.

"It's the same principles as chess you just have to be able to predict your opponents next more and you will win," Lelouch stated twirling a chest piece around between his fingers.

**Commander Center**

Multiple Sutherlands headed straight for the center of the ghetto ready to put an end to the pests.

**Resistance Group**

"That's even more stupid move then I expected," Lelouch stated, " Q1 do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have a map of the old town but it has no current land marks," Kallen replied.

"It'll do."

**Commander Center**

"All right send in Berts and the other's too," Clark ordered smirking like he had already won."

**Resistance Group**

"Mission number three now."

**Commander Center**

"Concentrate our force there surround them."

**Resistance Group**

"Is everything prepared?"

**Commander Center**

"The enemies' main force is that center dot. Finish everyone of them off."

**Resistance Group**

As the Britannian forces closed in Lelouch couldn't help but smirk.

**Commander Center**

The Sutherlands arrived at the location only to find no enemy forces in sight.

"What were the hell is the enemy?" Clark barked at his commanders.

**Resistance Group**

Underground the resistance forces shot the ground above causing it to collapse.

"With this I call check," Lelouch stated setting down the King.

**Commander Center**

"What?" Clark gasped as he watched one after the other of the Britannian forces come up as lost

**Resistance Group**

"HAHAHA! MY PLAN WORKED DIDN'T IT? RAI! RIVALZ! WE CAN DO IT! WE CAN! WE DEFEAT BRITANNIA!" Lelouch cried watching as the Britannian forces fell.

"Man I am glad to be on your side Lelouch! Even if being a prince would be cool I wouldn't want to be Prince Clarks boots right now," Rivalz stated a little creep out by his friend laugher.

"Trust I Rivalz you would never want to be in Clark boots. Clovis's maybe, but not Clark's he is nothing but sadistic bastard who enjoys making others suffer in any way possible. Think about all the hospitals and charities he shut down three years ago. This kind of massacre was just waiting to happen. The terrorists just light the fuse for his bomb."

**Commander Center**

'Who the hell am I up against?' Clark wondered, 'What if he's even better then Tohdoh.'

"LLOYD!" Clark cried.

"Yes your Highness?" the Earl joyfully answered.

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?" Clark asked.

"Hmm, my Lord please be so kid as to call it Lancelot," Lloyd asked.

**Lancelot**

Suzaku put on his pilot suit still trying to process that he was now the pilot of the first seventh generation frame. What a day first he runs into two of his oldest friends after seven years. Then a girl falls out of what was suppose to hold poison gas. And finally he gets shot in the back because he refused to shoot his friends and is saved by his father's watch.

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile questioned?"

"Pretty much," Suzaku replied.

"Well done you scored at the top of the class with the simulator," Cecile praised.

"About what you told me earlier," Sukaza stated.

"It could be, but the possibility is nearly zero," Cecile replied.

"But means there's still a chance right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true. Even so you're not to do anything rash. The new system is not outfitted with an ejection system."

"Okay, I understand Miss Cecile. That's it?" Suzaku stated awed by the sleek gold and white humanoid machine.

"Yes, the advance weapon developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Core. Lancelot the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame.

"Well if your ready Suzaku shall we precede with the initial start up?" Lloyd asked.

"Initial start up now proceeding from faze twenty equipping energy burner." Cecile stated as the Lancelot powered up.

Suzaku placed the Lancelot key into the ignition slot. He placed his hands on to the controls and the Lancelot got into position to engage. It felt right to Suzaku like the Lancelot was built for him personally.

"Lancelot activate ME boost," Suzaku stated waiting for the cue to launch.

"Lancelot Launch!" Miss Cecile stated.

Suzaku then zoomed out of the launch pad at full speed.

"HAHAHA! Running full throttle at the gate! I like that boys style!" Lloyd laughed after the shock blast Suzaku's exit had knocked everyone to the floor.

"Cooler then the manual, with this- Arg," Suzaku grunted in pain holding his bullet wound

**Resistance Group**

"Huh? What is that?" Tamaki asked as he tried to get a lock on the white blur, "It doesn't look like Sutherland-"

Tamaki's Sutherland was suddenly destroyed causing him eject.

"Hehehe, another push and the check point will fall."

"This is B group reporting enemy presences!"

"Reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't it," Lelouch commented, "Status."

"Everyone ejected, but it took out four units in nothing flat!"

"Enemy numbers?"

"Just one! I think it's a new model! I've never seen anything like- Ahh!"

"What's happening out there?"

**Lancelot**

The Lancelot was cutting through the terrorists like butter and yet it never made a single killing hit.

"Bastard!" one the terrorists cried as he and the other tried to shoot the strange Knightmare frame.

They got a surprise when it deflected their shot with a shield.

**Resistance Group**

"What? It reflects bullets!" Lelouch cried.

"What do we do? Ahh!"

"God who new this terrorists were so useless," Lelouch grumbled, "With all the resources I given them they are beaten by a single unit."

Behind his Rivalz mind was racing as he tried to remember what a bar patron had said a few weeks ago about a machines he was working on.

**Lancelot**

Suzaku launched his slash harkens and destroyed two Knightmares with whip like movements.

"Yes I can do this! With the Lancelot I can stop this all at once," Suzaku declared.

**Resistance Group**

"N4 and N5 hold it there. When the rear units arrive surround that thing!" the voice commanded.

"Gotch ya!" N4 replied as they fired on the white Knightmare.

"Only for it to block their attacks and destroy N4's Sutherland.

"We can't stop it!" N5 cried as he shot his slash harken at the Lancelot only to be destroyed as well.

"N units what going on out there?" Lelouch cried only to get static, " What happened? Something I didn't foresee."

**Commander Center**

Wonderful, now I'll own that bastard of an older brother of mine. Oh well at least I can finish off the ghetto now.

**Resistance Group**

One by one the terrorists were defeated.

"P1 REPORT!" Lelouch shouted into the radio only getting static, "The enemy can it really be one unit?"

That's it! Lelouch I just remembered a few weeks back an engineer came in with his assistant to celebrating some big project!" Rivalz stated.

"So? What does that have to with any of this," Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch the guy had just finished the first seventh generation Knightmare frame!"

**Lancelot**

"If I can stop all of the Knightmares then this battle is over! No matter what it takes I have to save Lelouch and the others?" Suzaku stated determined to save his friends.

Suddenly his tracking device alerted him of two enemy Sutherlands hidden in a tall building.

**Resistance Group**

"Are you serious Rivalz?" Rai asked over the phone.

"Dead serious. It makes sense Lelouch think about it. No one has seen this Knightmare before or knows what it can do. It's the only thing that's possible," Rivalz stated.

"Lelouch incoming!" Rai cried as the white Knightmare appeared.

"You mean that's what ruining my plans," Lelouch stated blocking a punch from the Knightmare as it kicked Rai's Sutherland off its feet.

"Are you the ones in command?" the pilot demanded to know.

Suddenly the floor gave out beneath them and sent the Sutherlands a few floor down.

"RAI! RIVALZ ARE YOU OKAY?" Lelouch cried.

"I'm okay so is the kid," Rivalz replied.

"Other then a bruised ego I'm good," Rai stated.

"We got to get out of here! Oh no!" Lelouch cried as the Knightmare attacked them with spin kick that knocked both of the Sutherlands on to their backs.

Before it could continue the red Glasgow appeared it's pilot stating, "Hey I'm returning the favor now get out of here."

Lelouch and Rai then turned tail and ran, as the Glasgow was defeated.

"Rai. Rival. Remembered that the most important element in battle is the human element," Lelouch stated.

The white Knightmare soon caught up to them. Lelouch and Rai fired at it but it did no good. Just when it grabbed on to Rai's Sutherland and ripped off its arms a missile was fired at it.

**Commander Center**

"Wait these readings? That's Nano Bit Missile! Suzaku! Put up your shield and then disconnect the shield connectors immediately after or it will devour the Lancelot!" Cecile ordered.

**Lancelot**

Doing as he was ordered Suzaku blocked the missile and then disconnected and watched, as the shield seemed to dissolved. While he was distracted by the missile the pilot of the Sutherland he was fighting ejected. The other Sutherland continued to run away from him. Racing after the Sutherland began to shot the buildings slow down the Lancelot. This did nothing to hinder the seventh generation Knightmare frame.

"Bastard! He's tearing things up for no reason!" Suzaku cursed.

Then Suzaku spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A woman and her baby had fallen from a building they were hiding in. Without a second thought Suzaku turned around and jumped into the air and saved them. The Sutherland then took this chance to eject. Once Suzaku had placed them down the woman just started at him and then ran away screaming shocking Suzaku. Shaking it off he headed off to continue to hunt down the terrorists' forces.

**Lelouch and the others**

Rai had showed just up as Lelouch cockpit landed. With him had a couple soldiers' uniforms and a royal guard uniform.

"How the heck did you get those?" Rivalz asked helping the little girl out of the back.

"Do you really want me to answer that question," Rai stated, " Lets just say now Lelouch and I both got blood on our hands. Here I thought we could use these to get inside the command center some how."

"Nice thinking Rai," Lelouch stated and then looked at the little girl, "Hmm, she looks close enough to Britannian that we could pass her off as child that was kidnapped by the Elevens for money. Knowing these kinds of people they'll believe it. Get dressed really quick and let me do the talking okay," Lelouch stated as he put the royal guard outfit on.

After they dressed they headed to the Command Center.

"Stop there your IDs. This is Prince Clark's personal transport," a guard order.

"At last the check point and barely guarded per my plan," Lelouch stated/

"Your plan?"

"That's right know I'd like you to let us pass."

"Yes Sir understood."

As they walked through the transport any soldiers they came across were ordered to leave the transport by Lelouch. Just as they neared the main command room they heard a noise from a room to their right.

"Probably just some more guards I'll take care of it," Lelouch stated opening the door.

Only it was just some guard. There on table strapped down and looking like he had been beaten to an inch of his life was Prince Clovis. At the sight of their kind and artistic half-brother's beaten form the brothers gasped.

Rai ran over to Clovis's body and cut the restraints holding him and cried, "Clover what happened who did this?"

Clovis steered and opened his eyes slightly and saw what he thought were ghosts of his beloved brothers. Before he could say a word he passed again.

"Damn it! Lelouch we have to work fast and get a doctor in hear," Rivalz stated, "Who would have the balls to do this to Prince Clovis?"

"Take a wild guess," Lelouch spat as he watched a security video of the main room from the monitors in the room.

The three of them watched as Clark beat Clovis to the ground and no one tried to help the prince.

"Bastard!" Rai shouted.

"Easy Rai grab all the tapes and meet me in the main room okay," Lelouch stated.

**Shinjuku Survivors**

"It's your fault! This is what happens when you appose the Britannians!"

"Why you gutless coward!"

"Wah, how many people were killed because of this?"

"Shut do you know how many of us were killed or captured?" Tamaki yelled, " Quit crying!"

"Ohgi who was that voice we heard," Kallen asked as they walked into the building they were hiding in.

"Damned if I know he doesn't answer when I call," Ohgi stated.

"O-oghi?" a voiced whispered.

"Nagata!" Kallen cried as she ran over to the injured man, "What happened you were supposed to stay with the poison gas?"

"I was injured and set the timer for the bomb to go off in twenty minutes and that was two hours ago! There was no poison gas! I bet the Britannians let us get that leak so they could do something like this," Nagata stated grimly.

"How did you get here?"

"See that Britannian girl over there the one helping that woman with her leg? Her name is Luna she comes to the ghetto through the subways once a week and brings all that food and medical supplies we began to get four years ago remember. She has S.S. because she lived here during the war and saw her mother shot to death. She feels guilty for what Britannia did and has been trying to help us in anyway. She was the one that pointed us to the junkyard where Glasgow was even. Anyway she found me down there and was bringing me home when all this started. We hid in here with the others and she been acting as nurse since."

After Nagata finished the girl stood up and walked over to him and started to change his bandages on his wounds. Kallen noticed that while she was doing this that the girl was silently crying and was mouthing 'I am sorry' over and over again. Suddenly the garage door way exploded and Britannian soldiers rushed in guns drawn.

"So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off too."

"Sir there's a Britannian woman over there!"

Bring her to me and kill that Eleven she's next to he probably kidnapped her to use a bargaining tool.

When the soldier grabbed her arm took aim for Nagata's head the woman did something that shock both the Elevens and the soldiers. She pulled out knife from her boot and stabbed the soldier in the arm and covered Nagata's body with her own.

"Oh, so she a race traitor is she? You go over there and slit that Eleven slut's throat to show these vermin what happens to soft heart whore's like her."

As the woman was grabbed by hair and lift up to show her neck as it would be slit Kallen cried, "NAOTO!"

"Attention all force! Ceasefire at once! I Clark Fourth Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 here by command you! All forces are ordered to ceasefire once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties whether Britannian or Eleven will be treated and without prejudice! In the name of Clark la Britannia you are here by ordered ceasefire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!

**Command Center**

"Are you satisfied?" Clark asked the man holding him hostage as the lights went out.

"Very well done," the man replied.

"And what shall we do now have sword fight to see who is stronger or maybe a battle of whit with the game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring to it," the man said as he pulled his helmet off and threw it away.

"Hmm?"

Don't you remember you would watch me Clovis play and each time he would lose you would challenge me to prove to your brother that you were better then us. Of course I would always win and you flip the chess board over like a child a state that losing to a commoner didn't count as a loss.

"What?" Clark questioned growing agitated.

"Oh, come now don't tell you are that stupid Clark. Does the Aries Villa ring any bells?"

"Who the hell are you?" Clark demanded to know.

"It's been a long time big brother," man stated as he stepped into the slow lighting.

Clark stood up in shock and stated at the young a man before him. He was older but was definitely Lelouch. Suddenly the door opened a two more people walked in. One took off his helmet had blue hair and dark skin tone in his arm was a small Eleven child. Then the other man removed his helmet and Clark was staring at a second Lelouch who had eye patch over his left eye.

"Oh stop teasing him bro you know he is oh so slow," Rai stated smirking as he walked over stood side by side with his brother.

"The eldest and second eldest sons of the late Consort Marianne Vi Britannia and seventeenth and eighteenth in line for the throne Lelouch and Rai Vi Britannia at your service," Lelouch finished as he and his brother kneeled on one knee.

"L-lelouch and R-rai, but I thought th-that"

"That we were dead! You were wrong," Lelouch calm stated as he stared up at his older brother, "We have returned your highness and we have come back to change everything"

**Shinjuku Survivors**

Luna looked back at the Command Center and strange bird signal glowing in her left blue eye.

'_So begin your destiny. Good luck my lords. I will forever serve and protect you as will they.'_

**On a roof top**

"And so the story of our Princes and Princesses begins," Man stated to the two women behind him.

A bird like signal glowing in each of their left eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Season 1

Episode: Episode 3 The Power of Geass and The Loyal Knights

"**That we were dead! You were wrong," Lelouch calm stated as he stared up at his older brother, "We have returned your highness and we have come back to change everything"**

**Shinjuku Survivors**

**Luna looked back at the Command Center and strange bird signal glowing in her left blue eye.**

'**So begin your destiny. Good luck my lords. I will forever serve and protect you as will they.'**

**On a roof top**

"**And so the story of our Princes and Princesses begins," Man stated to the two women behind him.**

**A bird like signal glowing in each of their left eyes.**

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch, Rai, Rivalz and the little girl slowly made they're way to Student Council Club House home of the Lamperouge family. Of course this was not their real name and many of the members weren't blood related, but they were still a family. They family consisted of one adult, five teenagers, and seven children soon to be eight children with addition of Rin Minamori the child that was being carried by Rivalz Cardemonde best friend of Lelouch and Rai and the only one outsider other the Ashford family that knew of their secret.

Their secret was the Lelouch, Rai, and Nunnally Lamperouge were really the missing Princes Lelouch and Rai and Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia. Their siblings Luna, Gino, and Anya were really their knights Luna Brighten, Gino Weinberg, and Anya Alstriem. After being exiled to Japan and being proclaimed dead after the war they had gone into hiding. Luna brought along with her seven orphan children who she became the mother figure of at the age of thirteen one Chinese Boy named Shan, two Britannian children Brittany and Daniel, and four Japanese children Kikyo, Kanna, Renji, and Eichi.

Just few hours ago their lives changed forever and all because they had tried to help some one in need, but they tried not to think about that now. They just wanted to get home and see their family. To make sure that Luna was okay and had gotten home safely. Also a small part of them wanted to just go to sleep and wake to learn this all was just strange dream. That there wasn't a massacre at the Shinjuku Ghetto, that Suzaku wasn't shot, and that Lelouch had not gained the ability to cause people to be absolutely obedient to any given order.

As Lelouch opened the door the first thing he saw was Luna sitting in the front room drinking tea.

"Luna! Thank god you are okay!" Rai cried out running over the girl to see if she was injured.

As his brother stared to check Luna for any injuries Lelouch's mind went back to the beginning of the Battle where Luna had just appeared out of nowhere and knew that it was him in the Sutherland even though she hadn't seen him.

Suddenly he became aware of eyes watching he looked up and met Luna mysterious miss matched eyes.

Luna then began to sign with her her hands, "_Lelouch you have many questions no? Please sit down I will explain the best I can until the others arrive."_

At the mention of others Lelouch began to wander whom exactly had his knight in hiding been talking too. Luna had changed after her mother's death and the war. Once she had been free spirited and had a bad temper. Know she was more subdued and very rarely let her anger show. She also was more responsible and taken the role of being the mother of the family.

After they had been separated during the war Luna had appeared at the Ashford home with Gino, Anya, and seven little children. Lelouch didn't know all the details of their experience, but he knew that Luna had been forced to kill multiple people in order to protect her little group. One death he knew of was a pregnant Chinese woman who had been visiting Suzaku's mother at the time. From what he could get out of Gino the woman had gone into labor on the last day of the war. She had started to bleed due to the stress of everything. The woman had begged Luna cut her open in order to save the baby. Luna sent Gino and the others to far back of the cave they had been hiding in. While he didn't see the woman die he said that he would never forget the woman's cries of pain being silenced by the baby's cried. The woman had lived long enough to name her son Shan. The last time anyone had heard Luna speak was when she had screamed in agony as the woman breathed her last breath.

Since then Luna had done everything she could to protect her group. After two days walking the group had arrived at the still standing Ashford home. When they had shown up the Vi Britannians had all been shocked at their arrival having believed they had died when the Kururugi guesthouse had been destroyed. When the Ashfords had started talking about take the children to orphanages Luna down right refused and had made it clear she planned to be the children's new mother.

Since then she had done everything she could to take care of their family. She even work so hard through school at she ended up graduation two years early. She then took up the being the Ashford Academy gardener and landscaper. Because of her the Ashford grounds were considered one of the most beautiful spots in Area 11 right next to the Nunnally Gardens.

Snapping our of his trip down memory lane Lelouch asked, "And who pray tell will be joining us?"

"_Allies that we will need in our fight against Britannia. Now Lelouch please give me your hand," _Luna signed holding out her right hand.

Lelouch did as asked and felt a strange shiver go through his body. He heard Rivalz gasp and saw that he was staring at Luna. Looking up at Luna he saw it. There in her sapphire blue eye was the strange bird signal that was in his left eye.

"You have that power too?" Lelouch questioned.

"_Mine different form yours. While it seems you have gained the Geass of Absolute Obedience my Geass is called Absolute Recollection, which allows me to see into a person's memories and show people passed memories," _Luna explained after she let go of Lelouch's hand.

"Man that so cool! Wait a minute no wander I can never get you with one of my prank you see them coming the moment you touch me," Rai explained.

"_No you just have a look on your face when you are about to do something stupid and you always get it right before I get caught by the prank,"_ Luna bluntly stated.

"So this power I have does have a name. Geass I like the ring of it," Lelouch stated pleased, "Luna how long have you had this power?"

"_How about I show you," _Luna stated activating her Geass.

Suddenly the room around them began to shift. The walls seem to melt away showing grass landscape with large castle in the distance. Lelouch stood up and looked around that the sight of his homeland. He could see not to far away a younger version of himself was running around with his sister and brother. In the distance his mother and father were watching a surprisingly gentle smile on the Emperor face as he watched his children play. Not to faraway he saw Luna happily running toward her mother and father. Sleeping in her father's arms was Luna's little brother Rolo.

"Papa! Mama! Look what I got! Aunt Villetta gave me rose bush seeds to plant in my garden!" Luna smiled happily her sweet laugher floating in the breeze.

Lelouch and Rai savored hear Luna's voice again after seven years of silence form her. Rivalz couldn't help but wonder what she would sound like now and continued watching as the young girl laughed happily finally seeing what Rai meant by her being so different from before. This free spirited and happy little girl was so different for the serious and sad eyed girl he knew.

"That's wonderful darling come here there is something I need to talk to you about. Artemis will you hold Rolo for me?" Luna's father Zachary asked and lead his daughter over too a gazebo with lilies growing around it.

"What is it Papa?"

"Sweet heart I am going to give you a gift of sorts as well."

"Really Papa where is it?"

"It's not that kind of gift angel. It's more of an agreement between us. I will give you a power that will be like any other and you will promise to use that power to grant a wish of mine."

"I don't understand Papa, but I want to help. What is your wish?"

"In a few years from now your brother and I will disappear. After this happens you will not meet again until you are both much older. My wish is for you to use this power to save your brother from a very bad person. This power goes by the name of Geass and it is the power of kings. It will separate you from everyone else. You will never be the same. It can bring you great strength or great pain do you accept these terms."

The little girl looked into her father's handsome face and she suddenly seemed so much older and she nodded, "I accept your gift Papa and will do what ever I have to make your wish come true.

Luna then put out her hand out and Zachary grasped it. There were suddenly flashes of different images before their eyes. The images they saw were of ruins, ancient tribes, and Jupiter with an eye.

Zachary let go of his daughter's hand and said, "Now why don't you go over and give Lulu a hug before you and your mother go to the orphanage to visit the children.

"Okay Papa! Love you thank you for the gift" Luna replied happily as she ran over to Lelouch.

Luna ran up to Lelouch and happily hugged the cute seven-year old boy. Suddenly they saw new images. This time they saw Lelouch and Rai standing over a crib smiling at little baby. Lelouch watching his brother Clovis and Schneizel play chess. Lelouch and Rai being fought over by Euphie and Nunnally on who would marry which twin as they wanted to marry both. Luna let go of Lelouch as what had just happened came to her. She had seen Lelouch's memories.

Suddenly the world around them disappeared. They were once again in the living room sitting down on the couches as if nothing had happened. Luna was sitting there and she was shaking. It took a moment for Lelouch to realize that she was crying. Since her brother and father disappeared and her mother was killed her family had been a touchy subject.

Through her tears Luna continued, "_My father was what one would call a Code Carrier. The woman you met was also a Carrier. Geass can't affect these Carriers, as they are source of Geass. They go around and make contracts with humans and stay with them until they fulfill the Carrier's wish. If one can't fulfill the contract the Carrier moves on to a new contractor until they finally get their wish._

"What do you know about Geass?" Lelouch questioned.

"_I know that some Geass can't be controlled very well. Like a Geass like the one you have for example. If you use it to often the Geass will become permanently active and anything you say that is considered an order would be cast on to the first person you make eye contract with. Also some Geass are so powerful that they can only be used once on single person. On the other hand a Geass like mine doesn't become permanent easily and can be used over a large span of years and can be used multiple times on the same person."_

"Damn Lelouch you get the best of everything. You get the brains, and handsome looks that match your personality, and know you get the ability to control anyone you want. We're twins bro how about we start to share the luck," Rai complain.

"Shut up Rai. Luna can anybody have a Geass," Lelouch asked.

"_I'm not sure you have to ask them."_

"Will you please just tell us who them are already I mean it not likes the Knights of the Rounds or anything," Rai joked.

"Huh and here I thought no one would come up with that one," man voice stated.

Three boys jumped at the voice and turned their heads toward the door. There standing at the door was a man in his early thirties and two women both in their late twenties. The man was very tall and very strong looking. He had a handsome face with black spiked hair that was dyed blond at the tips. The woman on his left was very beautiful with crystal clear blues and strawberry blonde hair and hourglass figure to boot. The woman on his right was the shortest of the three and was albino with white hair and crimson red eyes. Standing there was Asher Phoenix the Knight of Two, Skylar Rhodes the Knight of Seven, and Vivian Mirror Knight of Eight.

Suddenly Rai jumped over the couch and ran at them. Asher or Ash as he preferred to be called side stepped the Rai's attack. At the same time Vivian grabbed the boy by his shoulder and flipped over and pinned him on his back on the floor. Skylar with lightning reflexes then grabbed and pinned his right hand causing his to lose his grip on his pocketknife that he had attempted to stabbed Vivian with.

"GET OFF ME I WON'T LET US TAKE US BACK! LELOUCH TAKES LUNA AND GET THE OTHERS AND RUN I'LL BE OKAY!" Rai cried as he fought to get the two women off him.

Lelouch made the move to use his Geass when he felt someone jump on his back and cover his eye causing him to fall to the floor. Lelouch heard a yelp and saw that Ash had pinned Rivalz to the ground leaving only one other person that could have done this.

"LUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THEY'LL TAKE US BACK TO BRITANNIA AND USE US AGAIN!" Lelouch cried.

"MY PRINCES WE ARE NO LONGER KNIGHTS OF THE ROUNDS!"

This statement seemed cause the world to freeze.

As the boys tried to register this statement Vivian continued, "Please my lords let us explain. It was eight months after you had been sent to Japan…"

**Flashback Imperial Palace August 10****th**** 2010**

Ash, Skylar, and Vivian were on their way to visit the Emperor. For weeks now the Royal children who were close to the Vi Britannia family had been begging them for weeks help them convince there father to let them visit them in Japan and see there siblings. Ash, Skylar, and Vivian had waited until they were sure that the Emperor was in a good enough mood to let the siblings go. Lately he had been quite dare they say it happy. They weren't sure why just that he had been working on something big and apparently everything had been running smooth that he was an entire year ahead of schedule.

Ash knock on the door of the Emperor private office and his gruff voice said, "Enter."

"My Lord," the three knights stated as they kneeled to the floor in respect.

'"Rise. What is it you need my Knights?"

"My Lord we come with a request from some of your children. They wish to go Japan to visit the their Vi Britannias siblings for one month before the winter freeze comes," Ash stated still kneeling.

"They have missed they greatly my Lord and they wish see how they are faring," Skylar continued.

"They also wish to see Japan as in their letters the children praise it for it beauty and culture. Not only that Miss Brighten has begun to speak again and there is doctor there that is helping Princess Nunnally recuperate and gain mobility in her legs," Vivian finished.

After a few moments the Emperor said, "I am afraid that it is much to dangerous to send any of my children there at the moment."

"Dangerous? What do mean my Lord?" Vivian questioned.

"I have just declared war on Japan. In a matter of hours my soldiers will arrive the Japan shores with our new generation of Knightmares. With them we will be victorious with in a matter of weeks giving us control over 70% of the world's sakuradite.

"But… but what about Princes Lelouch and Rai and Princess Nunnally! They are still in Japan have you sent protection for them or sent someone to return them home!" Ash demanded to know.

"They don't matter they have served their purpose by putting the Japanese leaders at ease as they would never think I would attack at the risk of my own children. If them die so be it they are nothing, but urchins born from that weakling Marianne.

At this Skylar jumped up shouted, " DON'T YOU DARE CALLED LADY MARIANNE WEAK! SHE WAS STRONG AND SO ARE HER CHILDREN! IF YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ANY OF THEM YOU WOULD CALL YOUR FORCES BACK AND GET THE VI BRITANNIANS OUT OF THERE!"

Suddenly the Emperor stood up and slapped the Knight of Seven. This action shocked the Knights of Round. Skylar stumbled back into Ash's arm her lip split open.

"How dare you give me the Emperor a command? If those brats live then wonderful I can use them in the future as I see fit! If they die it will mean that their filthy half-breed blood will no longer bring shame to the royal family! They are nothing to me, but pawns to use and throw away when I am done with them!" Charles finished.

After a few moments of silence Vivian stood up and said, "If that is how you view your own blood my Lord then I am afraid I can no longer serve you as I swore to protect Britannia and it people no matter their status. If the Emperor doesn't care about his own family then how can he care for the people he rules. I here by resign myself as you Knight of Rounds. I will not serve a man views his children as tools."

Vivian then took off her red cape and the Imperial Seal on her Uniform. She then took her sword and stabbed it into floor at the Emperor's feet hanging the cape over it and the seal dangle by the string. At this sight Ash and Skylar followed suit with his silver cape and her black cape. Then the three turned their heels and left the Emperor there to stew over the lost of three of his Knights.

**End of Flashback**

"After that we went into hiding in the Chinese Federation. We soon heard word of your death, but we snuck into the funeral and were able to deduce that the bodies were just dolls. We came to Area 11 five years ago by sneaking onto boat that was leaving the Federation to pick up sakuradite. It took us a year to find you here at Ashford and another to contract Miss Brighten and explain to her we were not a treat. Since then we have watched over you from the shadows waiting for this moment," Vivian finished.

The boys who had been aloud to sit down as the story was told were silent trying to wrap their heads around what they had just been told. Luna came down from the second floor having already heard the story and had decided to take Rin to a guestroom to sleep in until they set up a room for her. Behind her were Gino and Anya both having heard the yelling and had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Nunnally had also woken up, but Luna had Gino explain that Lelouch and Rai had gotten into a fight over gambling debt that hadn't been paid by a nobleman for two months. The children whose rooms were the furthest away had luckily not woken up.

The tension in the room was soon broken by click and soft murmur, "Memory recorded."

"I see she really does do that now," Ash stated as he walked over to petite pink haired girl.

"You can blame that on the attack. Since that day she has had memory problems. She constantly writes in her journal and takes pictures so when she has another black out she will be able to trace her steps somewhat and see if she can figure out what happened," Lelouch stated.

"I see so what say we continue our conversation then," Ash replied.

"Lets. What can you tell us about Geass that Luna doesn't know?" Lelouch.

"Geass?" Gino questioned.

"We will explain it to you later Gino in detail, but it is basically a power, which is given to a person by a being called a Code Carrier and the ability varies from person to person. To answer your question from earlier Lelouch yes anyone can have a Geass. It doesn't matter the age I have even had the chance to meet Geass users who are as young as six years old. Other then that there is not much else to tell other then that each Geass is different and affects people in different ways," Skylar explained.

"Dang. Okay I got question for you since Luna has a Geass do you three have Geass as well?" Rai asked.

"Yes we do. My Geass is called Absolute Inferno it is what gave me my name the Fire Bird Knight," Ash stated as he took off his glove and activated his Geass causing a fire ball to appear in his hand, "I can cause anything to burst into flames and can even control fire to the point that I can burn an entire city to the ground or just cook my self up a nice stake if I wished.

Suddenly Ash threw the fireball at Rivalz. The boy put up his hands to cover his face, but he never felt the burn of the flames hit him. Looking up he saw he was surrounded by ball of energy. The group gasped at the sight of this and turned to see Skylar had her Geass activated.

"My Geass is Absolute Shield it allows me create barriers with my mind that I can manipulate so that they can cover over five hundred meters in diameter and can create multiple barriers at once," Skylar explained as she deactivated her Geass.

"That is so cool Sky. No wonder you were so good at protecting the Royals during foreign affairs," Gino exclaimed, "Vivian what can you do?"

Vivian looked at the Gino and activated her Geass. For a moment she did nothing then she walked up to Gino, but instead of stopping in front of him she just continued to walk straight through Gino.

Gino blinked and then kind of freaked, "WHAT THE HECK! SHE JUST…AND WENT THROUGH… THEN I-"

Anya cut Gino's rambling short when she gave him a good slap in the face.

"Oww… thanks Anya I needed, but could you hold back a little next time?" Gino asked as he massaged his jaw.

The shocked teen then turned and looked at the Ex Knight of Eight who said, "My Geass is called Absolute Phase meaning that I can phase through any thing I want too. I can also cause objects and other humans to phase threw things as well."

Vivian then grabbed a vase and activated her Geass and threw it at Gino. Gino blocked his face only to hear a crash behind him. He looked and there was a broken vase on the ground.

"WILL STOP USING ME AS A EXAMPLE PLEASE. CAUSE IT'S GETTING-"

Anya slapped him once more shutting him up a bored look on her face.

"I guess I needed that one too, but seriously hold back will you," Gino moaned rubbing the other side of his face.

Then suddenly Vivian grabbed Anya and pushed her toward Gino. Gino tried to catch Anya, but she just phased through him and landed in Rai's arms instead. Now Gino was pissed.

"THAT'S IT! WILL YOU STOP THAT DOING THAT! I AM TIRED OF FEELING THINGS GOING THROUGH MY BODY OKAY! AND ANOTHER TH- YIPE!"

Anya giving him a swift kick in the shin instead of a slap stopped Gino's rant.

"Shh! Kids are still sleeping!" Anya stated as Gino hopped one foot holding his shin in pain.

"Anya I get that, but know your starting to push your luck," Gino growled.

"Enough. Can we get back to business? Luna how did you know that it was us in the Knightmares back in Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"That would be our doing," Ash cut in, "You see we were given our Geass by her father Zachery or Z.Z. as he prefers to be called. He just showed up on day at stated that another contractor of his had the ability of Absolute Future which gives the bearer the ability to glimpse of the future. Anyway he told us what the contractor had seen and we told Luna and that's how she knew you were in the Knightmares."

"Did Z.Z. say anything if this contractor saw anything else?" Lelouch questioned.

"He said this contractor's Geass was very sensitive and it only activates once in a while. He did say that he or she saw each us wearing a very interesting outfit in front of large crowd but that was about it," Vivian replied.

"Okay so what now?" Rivalz questioned having been quiet the whole time.

"We will go back to our apartment for now and wait for your phone call. That was the last thing Z.Z. said before he left. I am guessing something big is going to happen in the next couple of days so until then. Good-bye you're Majesties.

As they were about to leave Luna suddenly ran up to Ash and grabbed the back of his coat. Turning around Ashe looked down at the young woman who seemed so much younger all of a sudden.

Ash smiled and said, "He is fine Luna. Your father is okay and I am glad you just stopped me because he wanted me to get you this. I almost forgot about it with all excitement."

Ash took out a small box and gave it to Luna. He then headed out the door after the other two seeming to disappear into the night. Luna opened it and smile that no one had seen in years appeared on her face. She took out a ring with single moonstone on it. At this her family smiled and remembered how when she was young her father would give her and her mother moonstone decorated gifts. The only thing of her old life that she had kept all these years was a silver moonstone decorated jewelry box that held every piece of jewelry her father ever gave her and her mother including her mother's wedding ring.

"Recorded."

At this statement the occupants in the room snapped out of their muse.

"Well I'd say that's enough surprises for today lets go to bed. Hey Riv want sleep over to night?" Rai asked as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Sure. Man if I knew that knowing you guys were princes was going to get me in deep of a mess I might just stayed with bike. OH CRAP MY BIKE! DAWM THINGS PROBABLY BEEN STOLEN. LELOUCH IF IT'S GONE YOU OWN ME NEW BIKE!" Rivalz cried.

"Yeah Rivalz whatever," Gino stated as he headed up the stairs with Anya in tow.

"Night," Anya mumbled.

Lelouch turned around and looked at Luna and said, "Luna? You coming? You have work in morning better get some sleep."

Luna looked up at him started to walk to the stairs. She stopped and looked out the window seeing a figure standing on the roof of building watching them. Then the figure seemed to vanish before her eyes. Luna then looked down at the ring and smiled.

'_Good Night… Father.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Season 1

Episode: 4 The False Classmate

**Luna looked up at him started to walk to the stairs. She stopped and looked out the window seeing a figure standing on the roof of building watching them. Then the figure seemed to vanish before her eyes. Luna then looked down at the ring and smiled.**

'_**Good Night… Father.'**_

**Command Center**

"L-lelouch and R-rai it so good to see y-you both again. I-I am sure that b-big brother Clovis will be s-so happy to know y-your okay," Clark stuttered as he stared into the barrel of a gun.

"Yeah if he survives the beating you gave," Rai sneered.

Clark flinched at that statement beginning to remember why he had jumped for joy at the announcement of the Vi Britannia's deaths. He seriously hated them down to the bone. To him they were stains on the pure family bloodline with the blood of their filthy commoner mother running through their veins. Of course he also hated them because Clovis had been so close to them. He had spent more time with the half-breeds instead of with his full blood brother. Not only that, but just the family themselves was annoying. Lelouch acted so high and mighty when he won a stupid chess game and Rai was always causing trouble with his attitude and Nunnally was just so sweet that it almost made his sick. But right now that didn't matter because the siblings he had despised were live and one had a gun pointed at his head.

"Oh come now its just a few bumps on the head. I am sure he will wake up soon and be fine. I am truly happily Rai you don't know how hard Clovis and I cried when we were told of your deaths in Japan during the war. We should contact the homeland and alert them of this-"

"So you can use us as political tools again. It's seems you have forgotten just why we were sent to Japan to begin with," Lelouch stated.

This statement cause Clark flinch in fear as the gun was put a little closer to his face.

"It was because our mother was killed along with her Knight. Mother held the title of Knight of Honor as did Artemis, but they were both commoners by birth. No doubt the other Imperial Consorts held them in content, as did other nobles and knights. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists! We are no fools! You people killed my mother and Artemis! Because of the attack Nunnally can't walk or see and Luna hasn't spoken in seven years! Anya still has memory problems is terrified of forget the people she cares about and Gino tries everyday to bring back that sweet playful little girl he knew back then! Look at Rai's eye Clark it is gone forever!"

"It wasn't me I sweat it and even if it was I would never have put Clovis in that kind of danger! He didn't deserve to have his blood be shed because your whore of –" Clark's little insult was cut of by Lelouch hitting him over the head with his gun.

"Don't you dare insult my mother or act like you give a crap about Clovis I saw what you did to his Clark! I watched you beat him until he could barely move and still he begged you to not to commit that massacre you ordered! See that little girl over there she hasn't spoken a word because she saw her friends and family gunned down! Her father sacrificed his own life to get her to safety! If you didn't order it then who did? I command you to tell me! The truth can no longer be hidden from me! By who's hand was my mother slain?" Lelouch commanded to know as he activated his new power.

For a second Clark tensed and then suddenly was very relaxed and said, "I don't know who ordered, but Schneizel and Cornelia both investigated her and Artemis's murders. As did several Knights of the Rounds. Father ordered them to cease their investigations after a few months. That's all I know and can tell you."

"I see," Lelouch stated as he turned off his power.

"I swear I had nothing do with your mother's death Lelouch! Please, you have to believe me," Clark started to beg once more.

"I believe you Clark. However," Lelouch stated as he pointed the gun at Clark's head once more smiling, "You need to pay for all the innocent lives you destroyed today."

"PLEASE YOU CAN'T! WE MAY HAVE DIFFERENT MOTHER'S BUT WE STILL SHARE BLOOD! RAI PLEASE TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!" Clark begged.

Rai scuffed and said, "Since when did you care about sharing the same blood. Please Clark you didn't cry when the announcement of our deaths went out you probably threw a party. The moment you turned eighteen you came here and made Area 11 one of the worst Areas for the Numbers because you knew how much we had cared about Japan. You destroyed all the work Clovis had done here by shutting down all the hospitals, schools, and charities. You did this simply to dishonor the memory that Clovis was trying to preserve and honor. Come on Rivalz let's get out of here I don't want the kid to see any more death today even if she is in the trance stage. Lelouch please hurry I don't want you to waste any more time then needed on that piece of trash when we could be getting Clovis some help."

"LELOUCH PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Clark cried.

"I'm sorry Clark, but you can't change the world without getting your hands a little dirty," Lelouch stated as he started to pull the trigger.

"WAKE UP LELOUCH! I KNOW YOU WERE SLEEPING YOUR HAND STOPPED MOVING!" Milly Ashford cried as she smacked Lelouch in the head repeatedly.

"Well you don't have to beat me up for it do you," Lelouch stated.

"Bro its Milly don't argue with her logic," Rai stated from the far end of the table next to Rivalz.

"Yeah besides that's what you get for making me leave my bike like that yesterday. That thing wasn't cheap Lelouch and neither was the sidecar," Rivalz complained still bummed that his bike had been stolen during their adventure in the ghetto.

"What happened to your bike? What the heck were you guys up to yesterday?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch jumped slightly and tried to thing of an excuse "Oh, well."

"That's enough you guys! Lets not get side tracked! If we don't come up with a fix for the clubs activities budget there won't be money left for anything at all!" Milly stated

"And if it comes to that point," Nina began.

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed! We don't want them coming in here on horse back!" Rivalz joked.

As if on cue an Equestrian Club member trotted passed the window.

"I think it might be to late for that!" Rai stated.

"Board up the windows and lock the doors the Calvary has arrived!" Gino cried.

"Rivalz, Rai, Gino can't you three be more serious Student Council members?" Milly complained.

"You know it would've been nice if you had reminded us of this mess a day ago," Shirley stated.

"I would have to say a day later then we would've given up," Rivalz replied.

"Good idea we could still do that," Lelouch replied.

"Raise of hands for giving up!" Rai cried.

"I'm in!" Gino said raising his hand.

"GUTS!" Milly shouted causing the others to flinch.

"Are you trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep! I want you people to start putting your all into this!" Milly replied

"I really don't think that your magic going to a whole lot," Lelouch pointed out.

"Yeah all it's doing this make me go deaf," Rai stated.

"Actually, it's got me going Madam President!" Shirley stated happily.

"Supple and willing that's what I like," Milly stated turning to Shirley.

"I train hard in the Gymnastics Club!" Shirley bragged flexing her arm.

"That's not what I was getting at," Milly stated, "You're a ten. From what I've see in girl's bathroom anyway you've been filling out in all the right places huh?"

"Ha ho," Rivalz mumbled.

"Nice," Gino complimented.

"W-what are you talking about you perv!" Shirley cried as she realized that the president was eyeballing her chest.

**Later**

"Jeez our president just a dirty old man on the inside. Sullying the meeting with her filthy mind," Shirley stated as the group headed to class.

"Yeah well that's Milly for you,"

"Look at the bright side. We got the budget balanced didn't we?"

"And we all got some interest entertainment even if it was at Shirley expense and now that I am looking she's right you are a ten," Rai joked glancing at Shirley's chest.

"Oooh Rara you are as bad as the president!" Shirley exclaimed pouting at the grin that Rai was sending her.

"Oh don't be like Firefly," Rai stated as he threw his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Rai you are a jerk," Shirley stated smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk so it all good," Rai replied as they walked through the door to their class.

"Okay that's enough mush for me see you later you guys," Gino said as he walked to his class.

"Bye Gino."

"They used poison gas?"

"Huh?"

The group stopped when they heard this seeing some of their classmates watching the new a lab top.

"Man that's freaky! Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here!"

"Oh my God I saw smoke rising from Shinjuku! It must have been the gas!"

"Are they saying anything else about it?"

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked.

"The reason I called yesterday was because there were road blocks everywhere when we tried to go though the Shinjuku shortcut. And the reason we left Rivalz bike was because we were stuck between some cars and the military was leading us away from the area and had kept us for hours until they said it was save. The bike and few cars had been stolen or stripped while we were gone," Lelouch explained.

"Hey! Check out those dead Elevens!"

Hearing this Rai suddenly frowned. He always hated how his classmates made fun of the Japanese, but this was just plain cruel. You should never look at the deaths of innocent people like was some kind of spectacle. Rai looked back at his brother remembering when he had heard the gun shot that had taken Clark's life. He gasped as he saw Lelouch cover his mouth and run out of the door. Rai bumped Rivalz pointed out his brother running into a bathroom. The two run to the bathroom and opened the door and heard the sound of someone emptying their stomach.

"Lelouch you okay?" Rai asked as his brother came stumbling out a stall.

Lelouch walked over to the sinks and got hand full of water and rinsed out his mouth. Lelouch was shaking and was paler then normal.

"Lelouch?" Rivalz pressed as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I guess I'm not as tuff as I thought I was?" Lelouch stated staring at his reflection.

That is when Rai noticed the dark circles under Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch hadn't slept much by the looks of it, which explained why he had fallen a sleep earlier.

"Bro, your not alone in this. We were all there we all did things that will forever be on our shoulders. I killed three people Lelouch. I walked up to them from behind and snapped their necks. One guy had just gotten off the phone with his wife making dinner plans Lelouch. I heard Rivalz crying last night! He was praying that to that Rin's dad's death wasn't in vane that and asking if it was the right thing trying to lead them over to safety like he had!" Rai stated walking over to his brother and friend.

"You heard that?" Rivalz asked blushing.

"Yeah," Rai replied and turned to his brother who hadn't said a word yet.

"But it was different for you Rai," Lelouch mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I… I just looked at those Royal Guardsmen's eyes and just said die. They just pointed their guns at their neck, smiled, and pulled the trigger with out a second thought. They didn't think about what they had to go home to. Not their families or their friends. They just killed themselves while saying 'Happily your highness.' And Clark I… I looked him dead in the eyes when I pulled the trigger. He was begging me not to shoot and I acted like it was nothing. I… I killed him Rai. I shot him in the face and watched his life fade from his eyes… and then… I… just…" Lelouch couldn't finish as what he had done finally came crashing down on him.

Rai hugged his brother and let him rest his head his shoulder just like he had during their mother's funeral as well as when they had been forced to find shelter from the war in a family's house. Nunnally and Kaguya had already fallen a sleep Nunnally on Rai's back and Kaguya on Ritsu's when they had gotten to the house both unaware that in the kitchen a mother, a father, two little boys, and young girl laid dead on the floor bullet holes in each of their heads.

On the outside everyone would think that Lelouch was the lucky one of the family. He had not a single scratch from the attack on their mother while Nunnally was blind and crippled, Rai was missing an eye, Luna had Silence Syndrome, and Anya had memory problems. Even Gino had problems with the past. Many times over the years usually around anniversary of Marianne and Artemis's deaths Gino would wake up screaming in complete terror from nightmares that made their death even worse. Multiple times they involved things like Rai and Nunnally being killed not injured or having Lelouch also being in the line of fire or even Anya or Luna being killed as well as Artemis. The worst was when two years ago he had dreamed that they had all been killed and Gino was left all alone. Gino may have been happy go lucky guy, but he feared losing his family once more. Because this fear he was always trying to help his family and bring smiles to their faces. But the reality is that Lelouch was the most scarred of their family, because since that day Lelouch hadn't cried a single tear.

Lelouch had had the weight of being unharmed in an attack that killed their mother and injured his siblings. He had to take care of them and the others when they first arrived in Japan. He had to make the tuff decisions during the war as Ritsu had been into much shock by the supposed death of Luna, Gino, and Anya and Suzaku of the confirmed suicide of his father and the sight of all the innocent lives lost in the battles. It was Lelouch who had found a way to contact the Ashfords who took them in. It was Lelouch who would play against rich nobles in order to get money for food and clothes for them. Now he had new weights added to his shoulders. Suzaku's death, the Guardsmen's deaths and of course their brother Clark's.

Rivalz looked at his two friends and couldn't even imagine what they were going through and had been through. Rai was right though they all had their own painful experience from that day. He still wondered if he had been right to wave the man and his little girl over to him. He could remember following Lelouch up the stairs and spotting the pair. Rin with her face buried in her father's stomach and the man glance toward the side of the crates they were hiding behind where a woman laid dead on the ground tears running down his face.

He remembered how he had just waved at the man thinking he could save them both. But the man had instead looked back at the men shadows and where a small little space was where if they passed it the soldiers would see them. The man had looked at his daughter and hugged her and whispered in her ear. He then pushed Rin toward Rivalz and he had ran toward a door close to the crates distracting the soldiers and giving Rin the chance to get Rivalz. Rin hadn't spoken a word since. The only reason they knew her name was because of a picture she had in her in her pocket of her and her family with a small cake that read on the back Rin's ninth birthday.

After a few moments Lelouch lifted his head and took a deep breathe and once more he silenced his pain. Lelouch stood up straight and composed himself and after a few minutes looked like his normal calm and lazy everyday self.

"Rivalz tell anyone about that little breakdown and I will use my Geass on you make you do the chicken dance in front of the entire school while proclaiming your love for Milly," Lelouch threatened as he walked out of bathroom.

Rivalz shivered and Rai laughed, as he knew that it was an empty threat because his brother didn't break his promises especially ones to his family members. Three of them walked to classroom and enter just a few minutes before the bell noticing a couple girls surrounding a sickly looking girl.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sophie's been worried all this time."

"Your okay though right?"

Yeah, I just have to take it easy for a little while," the girl Kallen stated.

Hearing her voice and seeing her face brought Lelouch, Rai, and Rivalz back to that moment in the truck when the terrorist girl came out of the front of the truck and getting into the Glasgow.

"So that why she's so familiar," Lelouch mumbled.

"Huh who would have thought Riv who is she?" Rai whispered to Rivalz, as while recognized the girl he couldn't remember her name.

"Kallen Stadfeld she supposed to be very sick. She barely shows up for school, but her grades are at the top of the class. She's the heir to Stadfeld family fortune so she's well bred and very rich. But it looks like under that fragile appearance she got dark and dangerous side. Hehehe got to say she not bad looking either way," Rivalz finished seeming to undress the hidden rebel with his eyes.

"Rivalz stop being a pervert!" Shirley stated as she whacked him over the head with her notebook having heard that last sentence.

**Later at Lunch**

"AHH IT'S A BEE!"

"RUN KALLEN RUN!"

Kallen ran slowly toward a bush trying to keep up her sickly persona. Kallen was really annoyed. These stupid Britannain girls were scared of a little bee. Hidden behind the bush Kallen swiped the bee slicing it in half.

"God I hate this! Why did I have to go and say I was sick all the time?" Kallen complained as she stuffed her sandwich in her mouth.

That's when she realized she was being watched. She looked to the left not ten feet from her was a boy in her class Lelouch looking straight at her.

"Can I help you?" Kallen asked nervously hoping that he hadn't seen anything.

Lelouch activated his Geass and said, "I want answers."

"Of course."

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I am Japanese. Though technically I am half Britannian."

"A half-blood? But why go so far."

"My older brother Naoto was the leader of the group before Ohgi, but was killed two months ago by Britannian soldiers. I fight in order to avenge his death and make his dream of freeing Japan into reality."

"I see." Lelouch stated as he deactivated his Geass.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and asked, "Did you want something?"

"No I got what I wanted here," Lelouch stated as he turned around only to remember something and turned back toward Kallen with his Geass activated, "Oh I almost forgot don't say anything about Shinjuku."

"What do you mean about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch quickly got over his shock and tried to figure out what was happening and gave another order, "Go back to class."

"Not until you answer my question!" Kallen firmly stated.

Lelouch was getting nervous and was starting to back a way.

"LULU! KALLEN! IT'S TIME FROM CHEMISTRY YOU BETTER GET GOING!" Shirley cried from a second floor window.

"YO BRO! ISN'T IT YOUR TURN TO SET UP FOR CLASS?" Rai shouted poking his head out next Shirley grinning like the Devil.

"CRAP! YOU COULDN'T HAVE REMINDED ME EARLIER!" Lelouch yelled back as he ran toward the Chem Labs.

"WAIT!" Kallen called after him as he ran.

As he ran Lelouch suddenly remembered something Luna had told them last night.

"_I know that some Geass can't be controlled very well. Like a Geass like the one you have for example. If you use it to often the Geass will become permanently active and anything you say that is considered an order would be cast on to the first person you make eye contract with. Also some Geass are so powerful that they can only be used once on single person. On the other hand a Geass like mine doesn't become permanent easily and can be used over a large span of years and can be used multiple times on the same person."_

'Damn it! If what she said is true then I really need to be careful with my Geass. If I can only use it once that means it could also become permanently activated very easily too!' Lelouch thought as ran into the labs.

**Later that Night**

"Well what should we do? They might be late again," Sayoko stated as she, Nunnally, and Anya did origami.

"Let's wait they said that we could have dinner together tonight," Nunnally stated.

"Hey, Sayoko what's for dinner tonight?" asked Gino from the couch where Luna was helping him with his homework.

"I made us all steaks and there is also dumpling soup," the maid stated.

"Yummy! Sayoko makes the best dumplings right mother," Eichi asked from he spot on the floor where the kids were watching their favorite anime Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Luna nodded her head and walked over to the kids and sat nest to Rin. When the kid found out that they had a new sister they were excited. They knew that she couldn't talk, but they were use to it from their mother Luna. Luckily it seem that Rin didn't have a severe case of S.S. but they still needed to be gentle with her. Rin was already out the trance stage so that was a good sign though. She was a little scared at first, but after she saw that not only was she being taken care of by kind Britannians, and she wasn't the only Japanese kid living there. Everyone was very nice to her and Luna was helping her learn sign language. For know she just wrote out what she wanted to say on a little white board Rai had given her. She still felt uncomfortable with older Britannians, but the boy with blue hair that saved her was nice and had come to visit her that morning. The best part was that they said Japanese and not Eleven in fact the boy with eye patch said that in their home the name Eleven was taboo.

Luna took the white board from her lap and wrote, "_Does that sound good to you Rin?"_

Rin wrote back, "_Yes that sounds great!"_

"You are going to love tomorrow Rin. We get to learn Japanese History from Sayoko. She teaching us about the ninjas and their fighting style right now," the eldest child Kikyo said.

"_Really?"_ Rin asked.

"Yeah she even a real live ninja so she can show us her moves and everything," Brittany said happily.

"Sayoko has some of the best stories about her training and everything the ninja's do," Shan said.

"You should been here last week! She told us about a war that was between the ninja and samurai," Daniel jumped in.

"Rin do you want to sleep in my room tonight it can be like a sleep over," Kanna asked happily.

"Quiet! I can't hear the TV with everyone talking," Renji complained.

Luna could help, but smile as she watched Rin slowly get pulled out her shell by the children. It would take time to heal her mental and emotional wounds, but already there was progress.

"Here we go this one's done," Sayoko stated holding up a paper crane.

"Recorded. Pretty." Anya muttered as she took a picture.

"A bird?" Nunnally asked feeling the shape the paper had taken.

"Yes, it's a crane," Sayoko stated.

"Amazing the Japanese are so skillful!"

Sayoko smiled and blushed at the comment and then she noticed Nunnally turn her head toward the door, "Lady Nunnally?"

The door suddenly opened and Rai and Lelouch walked in.

"Hey everyone we're home where's my new baby sister. She gets the first hug!" Rai called as he ran over to Rin and gave her a quick hug before the rest of the kids tackled him.

"Sorry we're so late everyone," Lelouch stated as he walked in.

"Hi Lelouch. Hi Rai. Welcome home." Nunnally greeted as Rai stood up from the pile of kids and walked over to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome home my Lords," Sayoko greeted.

"No place like it Sayoko! Right everyone!" Lelouch stated as little Kanna came over and hugged his legs.

"Right big brother Lelouch!" the little girl said her big eyes shining with happiness.

**At the Noble Bar**

Rivalz was cleaning tables at the Noble Bar. It was a slow night tonight and he had gotten nothing juicy yet that he could give to Lelouch. He was in the best position to get information for Lelouch and the others. The Noble Bar was a secret bar that was opened so the high-class people could come and have a drink with out being disturbed by people trying make business deals and such. Hell, even Prince Clovis came to the bar, in disguise of course, so he could spend time with his secret girlfriend. You could learn a lot from a drunk nobleman. That's how he learned about the seventh generation Knightmare. Here he could be a big help to Lelouch and the other's rebellion. Suddenly the door opened and three of regulars came in.

"Rivalz get us each a shot. Make it a double," said Jeremiah Gottwald as he jumped in his seat at the bar.

"Coming up, ruff day Jeremiah?" Rivalz questioned as he poured the shots.

"Well if you would say the Viceroy getting murdered ruff then yes it was," Villetta stated as she grabbed her shot and downed it.

Rivalz dropped the bottle to the ground and it shattered and shouted, "WHAT?"

"You heard her commoner Prince Clark is dead and his brother Prince Clovis was severely beaten. Now give me my next shot before I have you arrested," Kewell Soresi threatened.

"For what?" Rivalz cried.

"For being beneath me and staining my pants with alcohol. How about you clean up that mess and pay for my dry cleaning to while you're at it."

"That's enough Kewell we are all stressed from today, but at least this gives us an opportunity," Jeremiah stated already at on his third shot.

"Opportunity for what? Something that will help the Pureblood Fraction I'm hoping?" Rivalz stated playing the part of the loyal Britannain perfectly.

"We are going to frame an Honorary Britannian who once had a high standing in Japan's society. It will hopeful get rid of the Honorary Britannian System here in Area 11," Villetta explained.

"Who you framing? I mean there can't be that many important people of the old government who would join the Honorary Britannian System right?" Rivalz questioned digging for some more dirt, these three were a gold mine.

Jeremiah tried to answer, "We are using Su-"

"Quiet both of you. We don't need to tell this little rat anything. I am going back to car. You both have five minutes get in there or am leaving you here," Kewell stated as he walked out the door.

"Party pooper! Hick. Sorry Rivalz he can be hick a real hick jerk," Villetta apologized drunkenly.

Jeremiah got up and paid for his and Villetta five shots each and Kewell's single shot, "Good-bye Rivalz please don't' say a word about this to anyone. Come on Villetta it time to go you never could hold your liqueur."

Jeremiah helped Villetta up and out of the bar. Rivalz continued to clean up the mess and he couldn't help, but laugh to himself. He loved his job. Not only did he find some of the best opponents for Lelouch to beat in chess, but know he just got big information on what was going own about Clark's death. Knowing Lelouch he would have a plan in a few hours after he told him what he knew.

'Maybe I should plant some bugs or something. I'll ask Lelouch I mean I'm not here all the time so who knows what juicy stuff I can miss. This is better then betting on Lelouch games. I'm like an undercover spy or something,' Rivalz thought as he got ready to leave for the home.

**Lamperouge Residence**

"Miss Sayoko was teaching Anya and I about the art of origami. Fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make birds, boats, almost anything," Nunnally explained as she ate, a little bit of the soup dribbled down her chin.

"Easy there you don't need tell us everything at once. We aren't going anywhere," said Lelouch as he wiped Nunnally's face.

"Yeah you're right, thank you," Nunnally said.

"Your very welcome," Lelouch stated smiling as he continued to cut Kanna's steak.

"I'm so happy because last night you and Rai scared me a little with all the shouting. I don't like it when you guys fight or come home so late and it made me worried," Nunnally said.

"We didn't mean to scare Nunnally we're sorry right Bro?" Rai asked.

"Yeah we just got a lot on your shoulders right now but it will get better don't worry," Lelouch replied.

"Hey they say if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish will come true. So if any of you are wishing for?" Nunnally question holding up the paper crane Sayoko made.

"Not really," Lelouch said.

"What about you Nunnally? Do you have a wish," Gino questioned.

"I wish the world was a gentler place," Nunnally stated.

"When you can see again I am sure that it will be," Lelouch replied.

"We promise Nunnally," Rai added.

"Hey Luna how were the kids today?" Gino asked.

"_They were fine. They like visiting master Kururugi's grave to pay their respects," _Luna signed.

"Mr. Kururugi's grave was all messy so we cleaned it up just like last month," Daniel stated.

"Big brother Lelouch why do people keep ruining the Prime Minister's grave?" Kanna asked.

"Because he was a symbol of Japan's pride and strength and they think that destroying his grave is away of damaging the pride Japanese's still hold on to. Eat your spinach Shan."

"Hey Rai why did the Genbu kill himself?" Brittany asked.

"Well the military was being wiped out and they wouldn't listen to him when he called for a surrender so to end all the killing he killed himself," Rai answered.

"Oh Lelouch give me your hand really quick Sayoko showed me this earlier," Nunnally stated as she took Lelouch hand and joined their pinky fingers, "It's called a Japanese promise. Cross my heart. Hope to die. Eat a thousand nettles if I lie pinky promise song."

"Recorded," Anya mumbled taking the picture.

"Well that's a little scary I might have to eat a thousand nettles some day," Lelouch.

"That's right so I better not catch you telling lies. Rai your turn."

"Don't worry Nunnally I would never lie to you or anyone else is our family," Lelouch stated.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Luna stood up and went to answer it.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" Kikyo questioned.

"Maybe a late night package or something?" Shan wondered.

"Oh I forgot to bring in King and Elizabeth I bet someone saw and came to tell us. While, I'm at it I'll get Moonlight she must be hungry," Sayoko stated as she went to get them.

"Lelouch! I need to talk to you," Rivalz said as he ran into the dinning room.

"Rivalz? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Rai asked.

"No it can't wait! Hey Rin you have a good day?" Rivalz asked when he spotted the little girl.

"_Yes I did. Eichi and Renji even showed around the house so I don't get lost,"_ Rin wrote.

"It was nothing you're our new sister Rin," Eichi stated.

"Yeah the first time we came here we got lost for two hours. We gave mama a heart attacked!" Renji laughed.

"Rivalz we'll talk in the living room but make it quick okay?" Lelouch asked as they walked toward the door.

"Sorry it is really important," Rivalz apologized.

"Obvious you know I don't like dinner being interrupted unless it's an emergence. So what is so important?"

"I found out why they covered up Clark's death."

This statement got Lelouch's attention.

"Really how?"

"I told you. Where I work is a big deal. The bar gets a lot of high ranked officials and noblemen. You can get a lot information and blackmail from a drunk nobleman especially if you can act as good as I can. Bartenders are really just unofficial counselors for drunk you wouldn't believe half the stuff I have act like is my own beliefs."

"Hmm you may have an ace here Rivalz. What did you find out?"

"They're going to use a scrap goat Lelouch. Apparently they have someone who once had big importance in the old government who became an Honorary Britannian. The Purists Fraction is behind the whole thing."

"Makes sense if they convict an Honorary Britannian of murdering a Prince the Honorary Britannian System will be taken away from Area 11 and possible other areas as well causing thousands to lose their jobs and homes and be forced back into the ghettos."

"That just-Gah!"

Rivalz suddenly found himself on the floor eating carpet with a great weight standing on his back. A large slobbery tongue also was licking his neck.

"Oh Elizabeth I told you stop that. Guests are not for tackling," Lelouch scolded as he pulled a Great Dane off Rivalz.

Rivalz slowly got off the floor and looked down at the Lamperouge family pets. Elizabeth and King as they were called were two Great Danes that Lamperouge had found over the Years. King was pure black four-year old Great Dane the Lelouch had found as a few weeks old puppy. Feeling sorry for the little thing he had taken it home and the family had fallen in love with the puppy. The dog was more of Lelouch's dog then the family's dog, as it seemed to act a lot like him and like to follow him everywhere and even slept in Lelouch's room. Elizabeth was blue three-year old Great Dane that Rai had found in the rain when she was only a month old. Lizzy was more playful then King and like jump on people when saying hello. She liked to sleep in anyone room and was very protective of the family as was King. And last but not least was Moonlight a white wolf. When they first came to Japan Luna had found a gray wolf puppy lying by its dead mother who had been killed by hunters starving. Luna had taken the pup and raised it. When the war broke out Moonlight had stuck by it mistress side the entire time. Now full grow the wolf was hidden from most people so not cause panic about a wild animal on school grounds. Not even Shirley or Nina knew about her. Rivalz had found out about her shortly after learning about the Lamperouge's secret and Milly knew because her family was hiding them.

"Don't worry Lelouch if anything she makes sure at my back never goes out," Rivalz joked.

"Yeah whatever thanks for telling me this. I'm guess is that they will show who they are using as the scrap goat in the next couple days."

"If I find anything else out before then I'll let you know. Night."

"Night."

Lelouch walked back into the dinning room with the dogs and wolf behind him. He sat back down the family returned to their meal acting as if everything was right in the world.

**The Next Day Student Council Club House**

Kallen followed Lelouch into a large building she could help scuff at the size of the room they entered. Wasting so much space and for what, clubhouse for the Student Council and a place to have parties. Damn spoiled Britannian brats. She would even be in here if she didn't want to find out if Lelouch knew who she really was. She needed to get rid of him if he did.

"So we won't be disturbed in here?" Kallen asked.

"Yes that's correct." Lelouch stated

Kallen was about speak, when someone called out, "Here it is!"

Shirley suddenly popped up on the third floor and in her hand was a small chip.

"I found it! Look this is it right?" Shirley cried.

Nina ran over and said, "Thank goodness you found our lab data."

"Finally my ass was starting to fall a sleep," Rivalz complained.

"Man Shirley you have got to have the eyes of hawk to find that little thing," Rai complimented.

"Were you able to find it?" Milly asked as she and Gino came in with carts with food, "Finished up on my end. Shall we dig in!"

"Why of course Madame President your cooking is to die for after all," Gino joked as he started setting the table.

"That looks great Milly," Rai stated eyeballing the strawberry tarts.

"Hehehe you adore me I know!

"Um what is all this?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch didn't Rai tell? I thought that was why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the Student Council. It was my grandfather's idea actually," Milly explained

"The Principal?" Lelouch questioned.

"He thought that is was best with her poor health and all she would have a harder time with regular clubs. And you know the rules everyone has to join a club," Milly continued, "Oh I'm Milly the President of the Council. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh thank you the pleasures all mine," Kallen greeted.

"I'm Rivalz the Secretary! If there is anything you need help with I'm your man!" Rivalz stated.

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the Swim Club!" Shirley cheerful said.

"Hi there, my name's Nina," Nina said shyly.

"Name's Gino and I'm single!" Gino flirted with Kallen send her a wink.

"I'm Rai! I'm Lelouch's twin brother and Gino older brother. If he can't take a hit give me a call," Rai joked as elbowed Gino in the gut.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kallen replied.

"Shirley I'm sorry, but do you think you could set these on the table for me?" Nunnally asked as she rolled in with Anya, both of them carrying sweets.

"Oh sure thanks Nunna," Shirley said as she ran over and grabbed the sweets from Nunnally's lap.

"This is Lelouch, Rai, and Gino's younger sisters Nunnally and Anya," explained.

"We're still in the middle school group so we can't be on the Council yet," Nunnally.

"That okay you two are honorary members in our book," Rivalz exclaimed.

"Hello there Kallen it's nice to meet you," Nunnally greeted smiling,"

"Thank you it's nice to meet you as well," Kallen replied smiling at the sweet little girl when she heard a click.

"Recorded thank you Kallen," Anya stated after taking a picture of Kallen smiling.

"Huh?" Kallen wondered.

"Anya I told you that people don't like their pictures to be taken with out there permission," Lelouch scolded, "Sorry about that Anya has memory problems and likes to take pictures of people and things going on around her so she doesn't forget."

At this statement Kallen stared at the sight of the Nunnally. She was so small looking in her chair and her eyes were closed indicating that she couldn't see. Kallen turned her attention back to Rai with his eye patch. Then Anya who was now taking pictures of the food Milly had made.

'Were they in some kind of accident,' Kallen couldn't help but wonder.

"Well should we kick this party off with a toast," Rivalz stated as he took out a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" Shirley gasped.

"But were on the Student Council we shouldn't!" Nina protested.

"Rivalz how did you even get that in here," Rai asked.

"I snuck it from work. Come you guys loosen up you guys," Rivalz stated as he started opening the bottle.

"No way we're going to get in trouble!" Shirley cried as she charged as Rivalz trying to get the bottle.

"What's going on?" Nunnally innocently asked.

"Shirley and Rivalz are wresting over a bottle of champagne. Recorded," Anya mumbled.

"Get him Shirley!" Gino cheered.

"Lelouch heads ups!" Rivalz cried as he threw the bottle to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught it more out reflex then anything. After a few seconds he found himself begin tackled by Shirley as she tried to grab the champagne.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu!" Shirley cried.

"What Shir- Ahh," Lelouch yelped as he and Shirley cashed to the floor.

The force the landing forced the cork of the partially opened bottle to pop out. The cork headed straight for Kallen who slapped it away. This was enough of a distraction for the champagne to spray all over Kallen soaking her.

"Ah what just happen?" Nunnally asked only to get dead silence.

Everyone stared at Kallen as the champagne fizzled out the only noise that was heard was soft click.

"Recorded."

**Viceroy's Palace**

Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu slowly walked to the private medical room that Prince Clovis was in. When Jeremiah had learned that Clark and Clovis were left alone on the ship he and Villetta had raced into the ship. They had found Clark murdered and Clovis beaten severely. Right now they were trying to put together a story that could explain the Viceroy's death that would work the Purist Faction's favor. The true was the neither of them cared about the other Numbers just the Elevens. They hated them because they had killed the children of the two women they both adored and respected. When their deaths had been confirmed Jeremiah and Villetta had seen red swore revenge on the country that taken their mistresses' children from them. Of course Clovis's rule had made that difficult although they had respected it because it was done to honor his dead siblings and their knights in training. While Clark's rule made it easier for their revenge he had done it to his dishonor their memories instead. In truth Jeremiah and Villetta were glad about Clark's death for two things. They could use it to get rid of the Honorary Britannain System in Japan and the few places the remained to honor the Vi Britannia's and the Brighten's memories would stay intact. They arrived at the Prince's room and knocked.

"Enter."

Opening the door the two purists saw Clovis. While he looked better he was still pretty bad. There were black and blue bruises all over the Prince's face. He was still knocked out due to his head injuries. He's left arm was in a cast after being broken in two places. He had three broken ribs and bandages covered his chest and torso.

"As you can see my master has not awakened yet."

At the sound of a woman's voice the two turned and saw Mulan Jia Clovis's personal assistant as well as his bodyguard standing by the door. The Chinese Federation had given Mulan to Britannia as peace offering when she was thirteen. The Emperor had given her to Clovis's mother who in turn gave her to Clovis for his fifteenth birthday. Mulan was both beautiful and deadly making her the perfect Knight even though she was never officially given the title because of her background. She had long black hair that she kept up in high ponytail. She was wearing a red Chinese jacket with sleeves that grew wider as they came to the end and had cherry blossom embroidery on it. Her pants were black and had the cherry blossom embroidery at the bottom of the pant legs. Around her waist was red satin sash that was tied at her hip. She was wearing black Chinese slippers and had fingerless gloves on her hand. The single piece of jewelry she wore was silver choker necklace with a ruby on it that matched her eyes. Her ruby red eyes were staring daggers at the two of them and her right hand on the gold handle of her Chinese straight sword.

"Now leave! I don't want him disturbed by anyone until he wakes up," Mulan ordered.

Villetta and Jeremiah flinched and together they thought, 'Talk about a killer glare.'

"Mulan, please we have just come to tell you that we have made a few arrests regarding Clark's murder," Jeremiah explained.

Villetta continued, "We have arrested Bartley because of his actions that cost Clark his life as well as the killer his name is- "

"Suzaku Kururugi," Mulan stated.

"What…how do you that?" Jeremiah asked surprised by the woman's knowledge of their arrest.

"Please Jeremiah you don't think I wouldn't keep tabs on the investigation of find out who did this to Clovis," Mulan answered.

Villetta stepped forward try to save them from embarrassment, "Yes, well we have his fingerprints in our data base as he is Honorary Britannian as well as soldier and they were found on the gun. He is the son of the deceased Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi so he has many reasons for killing Clark."

Mulan was silent for a moment and then said, "You and I both know that is crap Villetta."

"WHAT- HOW DAR-"

"It's crap because Kururugi was piloting the new seventh generation Knightmare the Lancelot when the murder took place. You just looking for a scrap goat that will hold enough edge that they will obliterate the Honorary Britannian System here in Area Eleven! You don't care about finding out who did this to Clovis and Clark. You only care your own goal and it doesn't matter if you are dragging Clovis's name as well as the lost Princes, Princess, and their knights names threw the mud"

The two purists stiffened at this statement. Mulan would kill them both for just think something insulting about Prince Clovis. The fact she believed that what they were doing was bringing shame to the Vi Britannias and their knights in training names as well as Clovis was like getting stabbed in the gut a hundred times with a rusty blade.

"HOW DARE YOU! WE WOULD NEVER BRING SHAME TO THEIR MAJESTIES NAMES!" Jeremiah cried out.

"NOR THEIR KNIGHTS IN TRAINING! GOOD DAY MISS JIA!" Villetta shouted as she and Jeremiah turned and left the room.

Mulan walked out after them and said to their backs, "Then I guess you don't care that you are about to kill a boy who of their Majesties' best friends while they were living in Japan."

Mulan went back into Clovis's room and shut the door. Both Villetta and Jeremiah were frozen as her statement registered in their minds. Villetta dropped to her knees and Jeremiah leaned against a wall for support.

One thing was going through their minds, 'Oh God what have we done? Forgive us please Lady Marianne and Lady Artemis. Forgive us Prince Lelouch, Prince Rai, and Princess Nunnally. Forgive us Miss Luna, Sir Gino, and Miss Anya. We beg you forgive us for our selfish actions. It's to late to turn back Kewell has already made the arrest. Forgive us!'

Mulan shut the door and let her composer fall. To this day she still cursed that she was a way to see her family in China when Lady Marianne and Lady Artemis had been killed. She got back only to be told that Lelouch and the others were sent to Japan. Months later they were dead. Next to Clovis Mulan had grow quite attached to Lelouch as he had been quick to befriending her by teach her chess. She wasn't as good as Lelouch, but their last game together had taken an hour to finish and Lelouch said that if she kept at it she could be great strategist in the future.

Tears began to fall from her face as she took out the picture she was given by the Lelouch from his last letter to her. It showed Lelouch and the others all wearing kimonos. With them were Suzaku Kururugi, Kaguya Sumeragi, and Ritsu Kururugi. In the picture Rai and Lelouch were both hugging Nunnally and smiling. Suzaku had Gino leaning on him with his arm over the boy's shoulders. Around Gino's waist a Kaguya was hugging him and Anya's little body was sitting on Gino's shoulders, she was smiling happily at the camera. Mulan couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Luna grabbing Ritsu's face and kissing the boy. Her face was cherry red as was Ritsu's face. The boy's chocolate brown eyes were wide with surprise.

Mulan rubbed her tears away and walked over to her master's side. She lifted her hand and cupped the young man's face and soothingly rubbed the man's face. She then bent down and kissed Clovis's forehead and then rested her forehead against his.

"Forgive me my Prince for use their names as weapons to hurt them when it could also hurt you," Mulan whispered.

**Clubhouse Bathroom**

"This is why I hate Britannians," Kallen stated as she showered when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's Lelouch, I brought you a change of clothes," Lelouch said behind the door.

"You can come in I've already drawn the curtain," Kallen replied.

"Ah sorry about all this. I know they can be a little over the top," Lelouch apologized as he walked in.

"That's okay. Nothing wrong with cutting lose every once in awhile you know," Kallen replied.

"These are some of my clothes I hope that's okay."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. That was fast you went all the way to boy's dorm?"

"Actually I live here. It would be pretty hard for my sister Nunnally to live in the dorms so my siblings and I get to live here as a favor of the principal of the school. My eldest sister kind of pays him back by work here as the gardener and landscaper of the school grounds," Lelouch explained.

"I see," Kallen stated remembering the sweet girl in the wheelchair.

"Anyway I'll-"

"Hey! Wait!," Kallen cried out.

Lelouch stopped and said, "Yeah?"

"Can you had me that pouch over there?"

"Sure."

Lelouch grabbed the pouch and walked over to the shower. He then turned slightly away from the shower so not to peek at her. As he brought his hand into the shower to hand her the pouch she suddenly grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Lelouch gasped and dropped the pouch in shock.

"You really are a live wire aren't you?" Lelouch questioned.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You mentioned Shinjuku the other day. Why?"

"Why do you ask is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with question! Yes or no that's all I want to hear out of you" Kallen stated as she picked up the pouch and a knife blade split out of it.

Suddenly the Phone in the bathroom started ring.

"If I don't answer it someone will come. That okay?" Lelouch asked as he grabbed the phone, "Hello, Ashford Student Council. No this… oh it's for you. He says that he knows you.

Kallen sat her knife down on the side of the bathtub and took the phone from Lelouch's hand.

"Hello," Kallen answered.

"Glad to you're still live Q1," said the voice.

'What was I wrong? No wait it could be his brother."

"Yo Kallen! Milly told me come tell that we're going to start cutting the cake so you better hurry up," Rai called from the closed bathroom door and Kallen could hear him walking away.

"1600 hours the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower, come alone." The voice stated.

"Who are you? How did you arrange that ceasefire order? Hey! Don't hang up?" Kallen demanded only hearing the dial tone.

"Ceasefire order?" Lelouch questioned, "Sounds like you keep dangerous company."

"Well… um… you see, "Kallen mumbled trying to think of an excuse.

"Let me guess. You're talking about a game. Something online right?" Lelouch stated giving Kallen an escape route.

"Yeah you got me. Cause you know I've been shut up in my house for so long."

"I understand. And the reason I mentioned Shinjuku before was because my sister Luna asked my brothers and I to warn girls not to talk about it. She was in the area at the time and saw what happened that day and she doesn't want any guys showing footage to the girls. Some of them are so frail especially you Kallen with you being so sick," Lelouch explained as rubbed his wrist to get the feeling back into it.

"Oh I see," Kallen stated.

"Umm Kallen by the way you do know that I can see you right," Lelouch stated glancing away from the slightly opened curtain that had given his a good view of Kallen's shapely body.

Kallen turned and saw that the phone cord had pulled the curtain open when she had been talking to the voice. With a soft cry she grabbed the curtain and closed it. She then kneeled to the floor and covered her breasts. She was blushing bright red.

"Umm I won't tell anyone. I promise. Later," Lelouch called as the bathroom door closed.

"I was wrong," Kallen mumbled.

**In another part of the Clubhouse**

Rai came into Lelouch's room and took the recorder come Sayoko's hand. He then clicked it so she would hear the recording again and walked out. Sayoko snapped out of her daze just as he was leaving. She looked around and tried to remember what she had been just doing.

**Later**

"The Council doesn't require much actual work I guess. Beyond occasionally paper work we sometimes plan school events," Retouch explained as he and Killen headed back to the ballroom.

"So you mean like the cultural festival?" Kallen asked.

"Along with the Cross-Dressers Ball, the Absolute Silence Party, and Swim Suit Day."

"What's up with that?"

"Blame our President. You'll be spending a lot of time with her so be ready," Lelouch warned as she walked into the ballroom.

"Lelouch its offal!" Nunnally cried.

"What is?" Lelouch asked worriedly.

"Prince Clark has been found dead," Milly stated.

"They're saying he was murdered," Rivalz continued.

"Who is able to get into the palace pull something like this off?" Gino questioned.

"Maybe it was an inside job," Anya stated writing down in her journal.

"Not only that, but they attacked Prince Clovis too. He's in a coma right now."

The group watched as Margrave Kewell came on the air and cursed the Elevens who had killed Clark as well as saying how they should carry on his will. Rai couldn't help, but notice a man and woman who stood on each of Kewell's sides their head bent down in shame.

'I was right it is Aunt Villetta and that man is Jeremiah,' Rai thought to himself remembering the two from his childhood.

"We have breaking news! The man suspected as the murderer has been captured!"

Suddenly a new piece of footage was being shown. A familiar teen was being lead by soldiers. He looked like he was trying to say he was innocent, but was slapped by a guard.

"The suspect is Private Suzaku Kururugi a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian! I repeat Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for the murder of Prince Clark and the attempted murder of Prince Clovis!"

At the name and sight of their believed to be dead friend the Lamperouge family stared in shocked.

**In another part of the Clubhouse**

Luna dropped a plate of cookies that she was holding. The children started at the TV in wonder. Luna rested her hand on her necklace her finger rubbing the right half of a broken moonstone heart.

'Ritsu.'

**Japan Liberation Front Base**

Ritsu Kururugi watched broadcast in shock with the rest JLF. Seeing his cousin's face after seven years he couldn't help but let a tear drop.

'I've lost mother, Gino, Anya, and Luna already. Please God don't take that fool of a cousin of mine too,' Ritsu grasped the left side of a broken moonstone heart and whispered, "Luna."


End file.
